


The Summer of Operation Beefcake

by Mojo_Jackles (Roving_Matilda)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roving_Matilda/pseuds/Mojo_Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before his senior year, Jensen decides he's finally going to get the man of his dreams. With a little help from his friends, and a twist of fate, Jensen realizes that getting everything he's ever wanted may be easier than he ever expected. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day he heard that Jared Padalecki, captain of the football, soccer, and swim teams, had broken up with his head-cheerleader girlfriend, Jensen Ackles made a drastic decision. He was going to get his man, one way or another, even if it meant changing everything about himself. He had the whole summer to get ready.

Jensen looked in his bathroom mirror and grinned, ecstatic at his idea. “Jared Padalecki, you aren’t going to know what hit you.”

* * *

Biting his thumbnail, Jensen paced around his bedroom, phone pressed tight to his ear. “’lo?” came the husky answer.

“Oh, thank God you’re up! I need your help on a project, it’ll probably take most of the summer,” rushed Jensen.

“Wha? Who the fuck-- Jensen? I will kill you. It’s six AM on our first day of summer break. Call me back--”

“Danneel,” whined Jensen, “I need your help.”

“With what?”

“I’m going after Jared Padalecki.”

“You’re what?” screeched Danneel.

Jensen heard a crash and her cursing under her breath and fought not to laugh when he realized she’d fallen out of bed. “I’m going to go for Jared Padalecki, next year. Before I can do that, though, I need a makeover.”

“Wait…don’t you tease me, Jensen. What are you saying?” Danneel asked breathlessly.

Smiling, Jensen answered, “I’m saying, Miss Harris, Operation Beefcake shall commence.”

Danneel squealed, and Jensen winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear, knowing that he was forgiven for the ungodly hour at which he’d woken her up. ‘Oh my God, Jensen, I’m so happy! You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear those words.”

“So the reason I’m calling at this hour is that I signed us up for time with a personal trainer in an hour at Rosey’s Gym. It’s that place that’s about two blocks from where the old arcade was, next to the old dirty bookstore.”

“You signed me up for a workout at seven AM on my first day of vacation?” growled Danneel.

Knowing that he had to act fast or he was going to lose his balls, Jensen quickly bribed his coffeeholic friend. “Free coffee for two weeks.”

“Damn my coffee addiction. See you in thirty.”

Jensen grinned. Today, Operation Beefcake began. He was making his first move towards getting Jared. Kissing his aunt on the cheek as he darted past, Jensen jumped down the stairs, whistling a tune, more excited than ever for this summer. This was going to be the best thing ever.

* * *

_This is the worst thing ever_ , Jensen thought as he watched the bald guy in front of him turning red with anger. “Come on you little sissy! You're not sweating enough. Are you even a man?” he sneered at Jensen, getting right into the younger man’s face.

“Fuck you and the steroid horse you rode in on,” snapped Jensen as he finished his reps.

Danneel froze and gaped at Jensen, not believing what her friend had just said. “What’d you say to me?” growled the large man, inching closer.

“Carl!” another man walked towards them. “What have I said to you about this kind of behavior?”

“Mr. Rosenbaum, sir, this, this pipsqueak is wasting my time,” whined Carl, pointing an accusing finger at Jensen.

“We’ve talked about your attitude and treatment of clients that don’t meet your standards, Carl. I’ve warned you I don’t know how many times, written you up twice. What do I have to do to make it clear to you? What did I tell you would happen if I saw that kind of behavior again?” asked the other man, glaring hard at his overly muscled employee.

“But Mr. Rosenbaum--" Carl started to say.

“No, Carl. I’ve given you more than enough chances. I’m letting you go.”

Jensen and Danneel stared wide-eyed at the scene. Flinching, Jensen tried to move further away when Carl turned back to glare at him. The older man just pushed a finger into Jensen’s chest and snarled, “This is your fault!”

“Now, Carl, I know that the ‘roids make your junk small, I didn’t realize they’d also shrink your brain. Oh, wait, I guess this just proves you really are a dickhead,” teased another man as he walked over.

 _Jesus_ , thought Jensen, _is this gym the secret Mecca of hot giants_? The new guy towered over Carl and smiled evilly at the angry man. His fiery blue eyes seemed to suck some of the anger out of Carl.

“This ain’t your business, Tom,” Carl growled, trying to gain back what he’d lost.

“Well, I’m making it my business,” snapped the Clark Kent wannabe.

“Pack your things, Carl. I’ll give you three weeks' base pay, it’s better than nothing,” ordered Mr. Rosenbaum.

Carl stepped towards Jensen and laughed when he flinched before stomping off towards the employee locker room. Mr. Rosenbaum turned to Jensen and Danneel. “I apologize profusely for how Carl behaved this morning. I cannot even begin to express my embarrassment over how you were treated in my establishment. Let me make it up to you. You both will get free time with a personal trainer for a month.”

“Um,” Jensen hesitated, looking at Danneel.

“We get a month with separate trainers at the times we want, and the whole thing with Carl and his grabby hands is dead,” Danneel bargained, arching an eyebrow.

“That sounds perfectly reasonable to me. What times would you like so that I can figure out which of the trainers are available?”

Stuttering for a few moments, trying to cover his shock, Jensen stumbled through his request. “Well, um, I’d really like to keep it about now.”

“Oh, ick, you are a masochist. I would like to move mine to about two hours from now, you know, when normal human beings are awake,” Danneel said. She turned and smiled gently at Jensen when he squeaked in protest, “Sweetie, dearest, pookie, I love you, but if I have to wake up this early to see you at the gym? I will destroy you and all that you love with no remorse, while drinking my free coffee.”

Rolling his eyes at his friend’s dramatic statements, Jensen looked away from her, trying not to pout. He’d been hoping that she’d stick with him on this so that they could discuss the other things he needed to do before the start of school next year. “All right, Miss Harris, you’ll be working with Christian, or rather Chris, he’s a good man. I think you’ll enjoy having him for a trainer. Mr. Ackles, you will be working with our newest and youngest trainer, Jay. Again, I really do apologize for everything that happened today,” Mr. Rosenbaum said with a tight smile.

“It’s all right,” said Jensen with a small smile.

Tom, the wannabe, walked up and said, “Jared will be with you shortly, Mr. Ackles.”

Figuring that he’d fallen into another one of his daydreams, Jensen just smiled predatorily instead of freaking out. Tom blinked at him and then inched away until he was out of Jensen’s sight. “Ow! What the Jeebus?” Jensen yelled when Danneel socked him in the arm.

“Stop looking all creepy stalker guy!” she hissed, looking around to see if anyone besides Tom noticed her friend’s mental break. “And why aren’t you spazzing out? Some guy named Jared is your trainer, about now you’d be hyperventilating over the possibility of it being Padalecki, and talking about how if he sees you now the two of you are never going to have your children Portia and Elton, totally gay by the way, and that, like, we need to leave now before the world collapses upon itself and you actually have to talk to your crush.”

Jensen glared at her and snapped, “Why are we friends? Seriously? Explain to me why I have you as my best friend. Did I do something horrible in a previous life? Wait…that was real? Oh, fuck!”

“Yeah, spazzoid, what’s your issue now?”

“I-I-I-” Jensen sucked in a deep breath. “I thought that I was imagining that! Oh, shit, fuck, fuck, shit. Danni, we have to get out of here.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Danneel bit her lip. “Too late.”

Jensen looked in the mirror behind his friend and whimpered when he saw Jared Padalecki walking towards him looking at a clipboard. Turning to Danneel, Jensen gave her his big anime-like eyes, pleading for help.

“Hi, I’m Jared, I’ll be your-- oh, hey Jensen.” Jared stopped mid-speech when he looked up from the clipboard.

Opening his mouth to say something, anything, Jensen froze as his brain went blank, in front of his crush. He was definitely cursed. Danneel elbowed him in the side and he squeaked out, “Hi.” He groaned in his head when he realized that he sounded like his thirteen-year-old sister.

“So it looks like I’ll be training you Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from now on starting at seven AM.” Jared flipped a page up on his clipboard. “Okay, it looks like Carl tested you both for everything but flexibility.”

Trying to force air through his suddenly tight throat, Jensen rasped, “Flexibility?”

“But he’s already all warmed up; can’t you do the flexibility test on Monday? Then you can really work him over, like push how far you can make him bend in half and stuff,” Danneel suggested, the picture of innocence.

Unfortunately for Jensen, the daggers that he was glaring at his friend were imaginary and thus did not shut her up. Jared glanced between them, confused, and gave a twisted grin, as if reassuring himself of their sanity. “Um, I guess so. I mean you guys already stretched with Carl so that’d be a less accurate reading…”

“Perfect! I’m going to go get a smoothie and kill time until Christian arrives.” Danneel waved as she began to walk away from them.

“Actually, I think you’re training with me today,” Jared explained as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard. “Tom, is Chris coming in today?”

“Jaybird, you don’t need to shout,” Mr. Rosenbaum said from the top of the stairs that led to the small office area above the locker rooms.

Blushing, Jared looked up and said, “Sorry. And stop calling me Jaybird.”

“Jared Padalecki, I am your boss. I will call you whatever my black little heart desires,” Mr. Rosenbaum smirked.

“Mike, seriously, no more Jaybird,” said Jared in a firm voice. Jensen felt arousal curl in his belly and looked up to the ceiling willing his dick not to get hard in this pair of sweats.

“Fine, whatever you say, Sweet Tits.” Mr. Rosenbaum walked back towards his office, laughing at Jared’s indignant squawk.

“Chris is coming in.” Tom answered Jared’s original question with a smirk.

Jared turned to Tom and clasped his hands together, pleading, “Will you please talk to him?”

“Now, why would I go and do that, Sweet Tits?”

“Fuck,” Jared groaned, throwing his head back as if praying for the world to eat him up.

Danneel let out a snicker and Jensen looked at her, horrified, ready to send her packing since she had clearly failed her best friend duties. Glancing at Jared again, Jensen blushed when he realized that Jared was blushing, smiling shyly at him. “This is what I get for agreeing to take whatever job my brother found for me. Now I’m stuck with his douche as a boss,” Jared said, resigned.

Jensen laughed. “Dude, you never trust an older brother, especially not when it comes to jobs, girls, guys, or cars.”

Jared barked out a laugh and Jensen felt a small flush of heat course through him. “Oh man, this isn’t the worse thing I’ve let him talk me into. Last year he convinced me that it would be the best idea ever to start a pool cleaning business. What he failed to mention was that he suffers from cougaritis. So I spent the whole summer cleaning pools while Jeff banged all the hot, single, older women.”

“You actually fell for that,” Jensen teased, arching an eyebrow and shaking his head.

“What? Jeff’s a business major, I figured it was legit.” Jared rolled his eyes and shrugged. “All right, so what is your goal for your time here at Rosey’s Gym?”

Disappointed that their conversation was over, Jensen said, “I want to have more muscle, not necessarily look like I spend all my time in the gym, but I definitely want something in the way of muscles. Right now, I’m a pair of tight skinny jeans, bad haircut, and eyeliner away from getting my cardio fleeing screaming teenage fans of my totally relevant and in no way whatsoever cliché emo band.”

Jared grinned as he filled out the information Jensen had give him. “What’s your time frame that you have given yourself to complete this goal?”

“Two months, I figure I can attempt to bulk up a bit before I have to go buy clothes for the school year. Plus, I would like to be able to go to college looking like I’m a guy and not some androgynous female that the boys decide will be their ‘experimental phase’ in college.” Jensen rolled his eyes.

“You’re funny,” Jared said with a smile. “You’re always so quiet and polite in class. I was beginning to wonder if you even had a sense of humor.”

Chuckling dryly, Jensen said, “Most of the time people don’t get my sense of humor. It’s safer to be the quiet guy in back that’s ignored than the class clown. Trust me; my older brother was the class clown. I get into so much more trouble without ever getting caught or having to go to the principal’s office. Don’t worry about the loud ones, worry about the quiet ones, they’re planners and plotters.”

Jared laughed again and said, “Man, that’s so true. My older brother was the class clown, but he's shit at not getting busted for the pranks he pulls. Now my sister, on the other hand, is super quiet and so smart she makes me feel, most of the time, like a monkey trying to figure out how to use a stick. She has pulled off pranks neither of us could have even thought up, let alone execute. And she’s never gotten into trouble because ‘there’s no way that Megan would do something like that’.”

“See, that’s me in my family. Like no one believed my older brother, Jeff, when he tried to rat me out for putting bubble bath in the font at church just before my sister’s baptism,” Jensen smirked, taking the weights that Jared held out.

“Okay, now just slowly curl your arms upwards. We’ll start with small weights and work our way up. So, have you pulled any pranks at school?” Jared watched as Jensen began the arm curls, correcting Jensen’s stance and grip.

Glancing at Jared from the corner of his eye, Jensen grinned, “Now, why would I go and tell you? You could try and bust me.”

Blinking, Jared’s mouth opened a little bit, a blush running up his neck and face. Shaking his head he cleared his throat. “Okay, I want to see how much you can lift, because you’re doing fine with what you have now. I want to make sure you’re getting a workout that will be beneficial and not charging you for something that isn’t giving you what you want.”

Jensen smiled tightly, frustrated at the change of topic, and followed Jared’s instructions, hoping that they’d be able to talk more once they’d found whatever Jared was looking for. Unfortunately, Jared seemed to have pulled back and stayed professional through the whole thing. They didn’t talk about anything for the rest of the session.


	2. Chapter 2

Collapsing into the chair next to Danneel, Jensen sucked in deep breaths and stole her bottle of water, drinking the rest of it down quickly. “Oh, please tell me that I’m not looking at post-O you,” hissed Danneel.

“What are you talking about?” Jensen asked, too tried to even arch an eyebrow.

“You’re breathing hard and are all flushed and shit.” Danneel waved a hand as if to encompass him.

“I’m sweaty and flushed because Jared is a cruel bastard that nearly killed me, claiming it was for my health and it would benefit me in my long-term goals. He made me run a mile, no jogging, no walking, run a mile and said that I had to do better than six minutes. Do you know the last time I ran a mile in under six minutes? I’ll give you a hint, it was last fall when Douchey McToolington, also known as Chad Michael Murray, got his license and decided to try and run me down with his car after he’d smoked a joint,” snapped Jensen before swallowing half the bottle of water he’d bought.

“So,” Danneel smirked, and Jensen wondered how fast he’d get a ‘not guilty’ verdict during his trial for her murder. “Jared Padalecki will be all yours for two hours a day, three days a week, for the next month. Whatever shall you do?”

“For the next three months, the first one is free, but I’d already bought time for two months. Mr. Rosenbaum stopped by and said that Jared seemed to be working well so that if it was okay with me he’d just have Jared be my trainer,” Jensen said as he wondered if he could stand up and crawl to the showers.

“Well, it definitely looked like you two were getting along smashingly when I left.”

“Yeah, well, he was all professional for the rest of the torture,” grumbled Jensen as he stood. “I’m going to go take a shower; do you want me to wait around for you to be done?”

“Nah, you should go home and soak in the hot tub, maybe catch a couple rays,” suggested Danneel.

“You know I burn.”

“I know that you get cute, distracting freckles all over your face. Seriously Jensen, just go home and relax. I’m a big girl, I’ll be fine here,” Danneel smiled at him.

“Bye, Danneel,” Jensen said.

“Danneel? Are you Danneel Harris?” a voice said. Jensen turned to look. “I’m Chris; I’ll be your trainer.”

Jensen smirked as he watched Danneel look over the older man, taking in the pulled-back hair, the face with the striking blue eyes and nice smile. Even he had to admit that the chest was drool worthy, tank top pulled tight across it, showing off the muscled arms. Feeling better knowing that his friend was about to discover how torturous a crush could be, Jensen walked towards the locker room with a smile on his face.

* * *

Taking a drink of Red Bull, Jensen glared at the ghost pirate currently successfully killing his character. Grabbing a Skittle from next to his keyboard, Jensen grinned as he quickly made the ghost pirate his bitch. “Hey, we need to go shopping, I need to do some retail therapy,” Danneel’s voice said over the dying screams of the pirate.

Rolling his eyes, Jensen cast a spell on the ghost captain that had appeared as soon as the last pirate was dead. “Can't, busy,” he said, pressing the talk key.

“All you’re doing right now is playing WoW and pining over Padalecki. You’re just pissed because he didn’t fall to his knees begging you to be his and then fuck you right over the weight bench,” snapped Danneel.

“Fuck you.” Jensen hit the captain with his hardest spell since he couldn’t hit his friend.

Danneel’s sigh carried loudly through the speakers. “I’m sorry, sweetie,” she apologized.

“What’s gotten your panties into such a twist?”

“Just stupid shit,” replied Danneel.

“Scale of one to ten?”

“A seven with the possibility of working up to a nine.”

“Jason Statham?”

“Oh, God, yes,” Danneel groaned.

Jensen smiled and said, “I’ll make you a deal, you hop on and help me kill all these fucking pirates that keep trying to gangbang me and I’ll provide the pizza.”

“I’ll bring the cookie dough ice cream to allow us to celebrate the deaths of your big love daddies,” laughed Danneel.

* * *

Watching as Jason Statham dropped off the robbers, Jensen stared at the television and asked, “So what has you being all bitchzilla?”

Danneel rolled her eyes and explained, “Sandy McCoy came into Rosey’s today. Like, just pranced in like it was nothing at all, and I wish I could say she looked slutty, but she looked beyond cute. Then, _right in front of_ Jared she walks up to Chris, says, ‘Hey, sweetie', and fucking _kisses_ him. Jared looked like he was about ready to cry. I got so pissed I stormed away before my session was even done.”

“Well you always did say she was a bitch, but why’d today get to you so bad?” Jensen sucked on a spoonful of ice cream.

“Because I was hoping for once that my type of guy wasn’t asshole.”

“Oh sweetie, your type isn’t asshole. It’s smartass. They just forget how to be one and not the other,” Jensen said as he pulled her into his side.

She rested her head on his shoulder, “I just wish I hadn’t been looking at him and thinking dirty thoughts when it happened. I feel like I could like have mind gonorrhea for even thinking that asshole was cute and sexy and so gorgeous.”

“Um, can you not lean against me? I don’t want to get your mind STD accidentally,” Jensen sneered, laughing when she punched him hard in the arm.

“Seriously, though, why do I always find the wrong guys cute?”

Jensen watched as Jason Statham’s house blew up onscreen. “I don’t know. I mean, I guess we can’t help it. Why can’t I stop crushing on a straight-boy football player?”

“He checked out your ass,” Danneel said matter-of-factly as she grabbed another spoonful of ice cream.

“Wait, what?” Jensen turned to look at her in hesitant hopefulness.

Smiling at him, she swallowed. “When you were bending over to tie your shoes, his eyes zoomed straight to your butt, almost as if there was a magnet in it that just called him.”

“Bullshit.”

“Seriously, Jensen, I wouldn’t lie to you about this, especially since it's Jared. I mean, I was just sitting there drinking my smoothie, I look up to see my best friend getting his ass ogled. I almost choked on my amazing strawberry smoothie that Tom made me. Enjoy this, Jensen.” Danneel bumped her shoulder against his.

“Oh, go back to drooling at Jason Statham.” Jensen tried to hide his smile.

* * *

The next day, Jensen walked into Rosey’s Gym and smiled at the girl at the front desk. “Hi, I have a membership,” Jensen said as he walked up and leaned against it.

“Name?”

“Jensen Ackles.”

“Hmmm, okay, I have you here, but you don’t have a session with Jared today,” she said with a grin.

“Oh, I know,” Jensen looked down at her name tag. “Sophia, I’m trying to build up muscle and he said that I still need to show up and do, like, running or something. Give my muscles a break but still keep working my body, or some trainer speak like that.”

Sophia laughed and said, “Yeah, I would recommend trying to do treadmills for about half an hour. If you want you could use the swimming pool, do some laps. And then come back and see me at the smoothie bar.”

“Sweet, glad I brought my trunks. I was going to meet my friend at her house later to try and ‘tan’.” Jensen made air quotes and rolled his eyes.

“I think you’d look cute tan.”

“Unfortunately, I turn into lobster boy, lost from the deep dark sea, and then get freckles everywhere,” explained Jensen.

“Oh, you’d be adorable,” Sophia leaned forward, pushing her boobs up.

“And so are you, but unfortunately not my type.”

“Oh, poo on toast, I knew you were too good to be true.”

Jensen laughed and headed into the gym, trying to ignore everyone that was in there. He crashed into a wall and fell down onto the ground, trying to suck in a deep breath. “Oh, God, I’m sorry, Jensen,” Tom said as he reached down to pull up the younger guy.

“I’m okay,” rasped Jensen.

Tom smiled and patted his shoulder. “Good to see you back.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen walked into the locker room and went to the locker that he’d rented. Tossing his bag into it, he changed his shoes and grabbed his water bottle and iPod. He glanced around, feeling like someone was watching him, but not seeing anyone. He shrugged it off and headed out to the gym, again ignoring the people in the weight area.

Stretching, Jensen let out a happy sigh as he felt his muscles loosen up before he stepped onto the closest treadmill and set up to do a thirty-minute run. Putting his headphones in, he again looked around, positive that someone was watching him. Shrugging it off, he turned on his music and let Lady Gaga and her poker face carry him through the beginning walking pace.

Thirty minutes later, Jensen had sweat dripping down his face as he stepped off the treadmill, sucking in deep breaths. He still couldn’t believe how much his body could hurt just from running. He’d tried to keep it pretty light but Chad had shown up and when Jensen wasn’t paying attention had sped the treadmill up. Jensen had run to keep from flying off and wasn’t able to hit the button to turn it down. Jared was yelling at Chad right now, and Jensen just shook his head. As he walked by he said, “Boy with little dick says ‘what’.”

“What?” Chad had said before realizing what Jensen had said. “Fuck you, cocksucker.”

“Awww, Chad, you wound me deep,” Jensen sneered.

“Murray! What have I told you before?” Mr. Rosenbaum yelled.

“That you think I’m gorgeous and that it totally makes sense why all the guys in this gym are jealous of me?”

“That you’re not allowed in here! Not after that incident with the hot tub! Get out of here.” Mr. Rosenbaum waved his hand towards the door.

“Jay, you need to leave this place,” Chad said as he slapped Jared on the chest.

“Chad, just get out of here,” Jared said quietly.

“Fine, fine, fuck you, Padalecki. I see how good of a friend you are,” he snapped.

“Dude, you come barging in here, harassing customers, causing a scene, and basically embarrassing yourself and him. This is his job, asswipe, when you actually find a place that’s willing to have your ugly mug representing them, maybe you’ll get it. How about till then you shut up and appreciate the fact that no one has decked you, simply because you're friends with Jared,” snapped Jensen.

The gym went silent as everyone turned to look at Jensen in shock. He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks but he stood firm and stared down Chad. He licked his lips and avoided looking at Jared for fear of what he would see there. “Dude, you just stood up to me,” Chad said, sounding in awe. “Ackles, where were you hiding those balls?”

Scoffing, Jensen turned and walked into the locker room so that he could change into his shorts and stand under the water long enough to clean himself off. When he stepped into the pool area Jared was sitting at the side of the pool with his legs in the water. Jensen went towards the opposite side, intent on ignoring both the other boy and Danneel’s words from last night as they flashed through his head. “Jensen,” Jared called out.

“Yeah?”

Jared looked down at the water for a bit, trying to build his courage, before looking at Jensen again. “Thanks.”

“It’s really no big deal,” Jensen said as he climbed into the pool.

“You didn’t have to do that, though.”

“I know, but he’s been asking for it for a while. Who knows, maybe when I’m all muscled up I’ll be corrupted and start beating him up.”

Laughing, Jared shook his head and said, “Jensen, with great power comes great responsibility.”

“Whatever, Uncle Ben.”

Jared walked over to the side of the pool Jensen was treading in. “Don’t do too many laps, and I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early for our session.”

“Be still my fluttering heart.” Jensen batted his eyelashes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Sophia, you going to make me that smoothie you promised?” Jensen smiled as he slid onto the stool.

“Jensen! Sure. It’s on the house, even. And by on the house I mean you’ll have to pay,” she rushed to add when Mr. Rosenbaum walked by and gave her a pointed look.

Chuckling, Jensen swiveled the chair back and forth as he watched Sophia make the smoothie. “So are you in high school? I haven’t seen you around Burton.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m in high school. I go to Holy Mary.”

“No shit, you’re a Holy Hellion?” Jensen said, then threw a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

Sophia grinned and said, “Yeah, it’s partly why Murray was here. The man-whore is on a mission to sleep with all of the Holly Hellion cheerleaders. He saw me manning the front desk and decided that today was the day I wasn’t going to be able to resist him.”

Jensen shuddered, “Please, don’t make me think of Chad and sex together. I will throw up.”

Laughing, Sophia set the smoothie in front of him and smiled proudly when he moaned loudly after his first taste. Rubbing down the counter, Sophia looked at him from under her eyelashes. “It was really cool that you stood up to Chad for Jared’s sake. He’s had it pretty rough lately and I think Chad needed to be reminded what it meant to be a friend. It probably didn’t help at all to have his friend being such a douche, especially after what happened yesterday.”

“Yeah, Danni was telling me about it. How bad was it?” asked Jensen before moaning again as he drank some more of the smoothie.

“Jared disappeared not long after Chris’ client walked away. When he came back his eyes were red and he looked a little wrecked. Chris was absolutely furious with her for doing that, apparently they’d never even dated or anything. He’d seen her at a party and started talking to her, mainly to see about getting into her pants, when he realized that she was Jeff’s little brother’s girlfriend and backed off. Sandy apparently told Jared all about it during the breakup, like all the guys that Sandy could have hooked up with or something, and when she was walking by and saw them both she decided to cause trouble.” Sophia rolled her eyes.

“So Chris isn’t actually seeing Sandy?” Jensen asked with the straw still in his mouth.

Sophia laughed. “He wasn’t too fond of her before yesterday, and I'm pretty sure he hates her now. And of course every time he tries to talk to Jared the big lug just walks away. Not that I can blame him really, but still, it would make things a lot easier if Jared would just let Chris talk to him and explain.”

“Doubt that’s going to work, Jared will wonder if Chris is lying or not. Someone needs to be able to show Jared that Chris really doesn’t have anything to do with Sandy.”

“Okay, mad genius, how would you go about doing it?” teased Sophia as she watched him try to suck the last drop of the smoothie from the glass.

Licking his lips, Jensen looked up at her. “Maybe you should have someone he trusts talk to him, or Chris, or him and Chris. That’s the only thing I can think of that might work.”

“Oh, my God! You are so amazing, and a genius to boot,” shrieked Sophia as she leaned across the counter and kissed him on the cheek.

“What?”

“Mr. Ackles, you seem to be causing all kinds of problems with my staff,” Mr. Rosenbaum said dryly from behind him.

Jensen blushed bright red. “I-I-I-I, what?”

“He has a plan to fix Jaybird!” Sophia squealed.

“STOP calling me Jaybird,” Jared yelled from the weight area, then blushed when he realized that he had yelled at Sophia.

“NEVER!” she yelled back, laughing at his pout.

“Now, what’s this I hear about you planning on fixing our young innocent Sweet Tits over there?” Mr. Rosenbaum asked.

“Oh, um, no, um, see, Sophia was just asking me how I’d go about making Jared realize that Chris isn’t a douche and I said that someone should maybe try and talk to him, someone that’s not Chris. I thought it might help if it was someone he trusted,” Jensen said.

“I see, and how would this help Sweet Tits out?” Mr. Rosenbaum tilted his head to the side as he asked the question and Jensen found himself mimicking the motion.

“Well, if it was someone he trusted then he might be more receptive to listening to what they had to say?” Jensen shook his head to keep from mimicking Mr. Rosenbaum when he tilted his head the opposite way.

“I see, and you think this will keep me from having to keep a good distance between those two, mainly because I’m waiting for Sweet Tits to flip out and punch dear Christian?” Mr. Rosenbaum turned to look at the two men and how Chris kept tossing furtive glances at Jared.

“I don’t know, I was just talking to Sophia,” pleaded Jensen, panicking at how much people were considering this.

“Hey Jaybird!” Sophia yelled.

“Sophia,” whined Jared, giving her big eyes.

“Whatever, loser, those don’t work on me. Jensen was complaining about his back hurting, just now to me and Mr. Rosenbaum. How about you give your abused client a little TLC,” Sophia suggested, ignoring Jensen’s hissed, “What are you doing?”

“Okay, Jensen, just follow me,” Jared said as he walked towards the door to the pool area.

Jensen blinked, looked at Sophia and Mr. Rosenbaum, and mumbled “I hate you both.” He didn’t say anything as he walked into the pool area and then through another door. “You know, you people are going to bleed me dry,” teased Jensen.

“Oh, this is part of the service with a personal trainer,” Jared said as he held open a door and led Jensen down a small hall.

Turning to look at Jared closely, Jensen said, “No, it’s not.”

Jared grinned. “Jensen, just follow me. Seriously, are you going to fight me on every single thing?”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen stepped into the door Jared held open, then froze. There wasn’t a massage table in the room, just a futon. There was soft music playing and candles in holders surrounding a Buddha statue. “You know, I’ve seen a lot of bad porn that starts this way. ‘Oh, let me give you a massage, I only have this conveniently placed bed for you to lie on, oops my dick slipped in you, hope you like it,’” Jensen said, eyeing the futon with distrust.

Jared laughed and clapped his hands, “Yeah, no. Sorry, I limit my porno imitations to bad pick up lines. Besides, Tom and Mike keep their love nest to their apartment up above the gym. They’ve also clearly labeled the door to the apartment as ‘Den of Nasty Gay Sex: Only Mike and Tom Allowed to Enter, Unless Invited’. The happy face on the whiteboard is basically the indicator during the day to enter at your own caution.”

“This is really where massages happen?” Jensen inched further away from the futon.

“No, this is where the trainers head when we’re on the verge, during those moments when you just think about how enjoyable it would be to completely flip out on your client. Tom tends to use this place a lot after dealing with some of his women clients who think they can seduce him.”

“What?” Jensen snorted at the thought, then paused. “Wait, Tom and Mr. Rosenbaum are a couple?”

“I say that women try to seduce Tom and you finally register the fact that those two are gay? I thought you quiet types were more observant than that,” Jared said as he walked over and turned the music off.

Jensen decided to ignore the comment and instead wondered, “So why’d you bring me here?”

Jared threw himself down on the futon with a groan. “Listen, I know you don’t hurt and that for some reason Sophia and Mike decided that you were talking to me, and from the looks of it, it wasn’t exactly by choice. So talk.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. “They were so subtle about it, huh? I’m supposed to talk to you about the whole thing yesterday with Chris and Sandy.”

“You know about that?” Jared asked, blush tingeing his cheeks.

“Danneel was Chris’s client at the time. I had to hear all about it.”

Glancing at Jensen, Jared asked, “So, what are you supposed to say to me?”

“That you should give Chris a chance to explain, maybe listen as he explains that he pushed her away. Listen as he says that nothing has ever happened between them, and then decide if you are going to believe him, or not.” Jensen shrugged, toeing the carpet.

Jared sat up to look at Jensen better. “You believe that?”

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t think that Chris would knowingly do anything with a friend’s girlfriend, or even a friend’s little brother’s girlfriend. Sandy, well, I don’t know her very well, but she always seemed to strive to hurt those that had somehow wronged her. Breaking up with her? Yeah, that’s a big one.”

“So, my ex-girlfriend is a bitch and Chris is just a good ol’ boy?” growled Jared, glaring up at Jensen.

“No, I think that your ex-girlfriend is hurting, and is going to try and find any way she can to make you hurt as much as she is, maybe because if I was her I’d do the same thing,” Jensen whispered as he played with some incense sticks.

“No, you wouldn’t,” Jared said with conviction, coming to stand near Jensen.

Turning to look at him, Jensen’s eyes widened when they realized how close they were. He licked his lips and let out a little breath. “Why do you say that?”

Jared stared at him before grabbing a smaller Buddha and rolling it between his hands. “You’re not that kind of person.”

“Talk to Chris, follow your gut. Jared, you’re good at reading people. You will know if he’s lying or not.” Jensen started walking towards the door.

* * *

Jensen stared up at the ceiling the next night and contemplated what had happened over the last few days. He’d talked to Jared, actually talked to Jared freaking Padalecki, and though it wasn’t the smoothest in the beginning, yesterday in the back room had been so easy. Tomorrow they were back to normal, having Jared teach Jensen how to become all muscular. Sitting up suddenly, Jensen cursed when he realized that tomorrow Jared was supposed to test his flexibility.

Images of what tomorrow could be like flashed through his head and Jensen looked down at his hardening dick. “Traitor,” he hissed at it. “You can’t do that tomorrow, you hear me?”

His dick ignored him and hardened even more at the idea of being able to say ‘hello’ to Jared all on its lonesome. “No, none of that. I am not masturbating the night before Jared gives me a flexibility test, thinking of all of the ways that could become hot gay porn,” Jensen snapped.

Throwing himself back on the bed, Jensen prayed that the floor would open up and he’d be freed from having to deal with tomorrow. Sending up a silent prayer to whoever would listen to him, Jensen hoped for some way that Jared wouldn’t do the test tomorrow. Or even if that had to happen, that Jensen wouldn’t get hard during it and embarrass himself. There were no ominous voices saying "wish granted!" or a crack of lightning, so Jensen figured that the deities weren’t willing to help some shy seventeen-year-old not pop a boner in front of his crush.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into Rosey’s Gym the next morning, Jensen was prepared to face his worst nightmare, but sent up a plea to anyone that would listen to make Jared not do the flexibility test today. This was going to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, Jensen just knew it. He waved at Sophia as he walked by the front desk, giving her a weak smile. She called out his name as he headed towards the main room. “Jensen! Oh my God, I almost forgot and that would have just been horrible. Jared called earlier, his car broke down and he’s running late. Traci, the gym’s yoga instructor, will be giving you the flexibility test today.”

Jensen broke into a huge grin. He was sure he looked unhinged, based on the worried look that Sophia had given him as he thanked her. He whistled as he walked towards the locker room, thanking whoever had listened to his prayers. There was no way that he would embarrass himself now - he just had to do the test with Traci and then Jared would show up and it would be perfect. There was nothing that was going to ruin today’s session for him.

When Jensen walked into the main room of the gym he questioned the sanity of the woman standing next to a bunch of mats on the floor. She was smirking evilly and wearing a sporty tank top that said ‘The Beatings Will Continue Until Morale Improves.’ Next to her was a pile of what looked like various devices of torture to bend and prod him into uncomfortable positions. A sense of doom began to consume Jensen as he walked towards her. For the briefest of moments, Jensen wondered if it wouldn’t have been better to have Jared give him the flexibility test, instead. He whimpered as Traci caught his eyes. He could see his death in them, death by stretching.

“Hi, I’m Traci, the yoga instructor. I’ll be testing your flexibility today, for sweet little Jared. Now, the first thing I want you to do is sit down and spread your legs till it hurts.” Traci grinned and pointed at one of the mats.

“What?” Jensen was positive his thoughts had just led him to hear that wrong.

“Do I really need to repeat myself? Get down there and spread those legs, sugar,” Traci ordered, arching an eyebrow when Jensen hesitated.

For the next thirty minutes, Jensen squatted, bent, twisted, and stretched into various pretzel shapes. He could feel himself blushing as Traci told him to stand up, spread his legs, and bend down to touch the floor. Jensen wasn’t sure how this tested his flexibility but he was afraid to ask since Traci just grinned evilly every time he hesitated, and then the next thing was always worse. He could feel Tom’s and Chris’s eyes on him. “All right, kid. You are extremely flexible. If you want to up it to where you can make cheerleaders and ballerinas cry, you should join my morning yoga class,” Traci pronounced as Jensen pulled himself out of the last awkward position.

Jensen collapsed on the floor and panted, “Why, devil woman, would I join your yoga class?”

Traci crouched down near him. “So that when young, sweet, innocent, oblivious Jared gets his head out of his ass and goes after you, you can have all kinds of hot, bendy sex.”

“Evil,” hissed Jensen, even as he blushed right to his roots.

“Traci, I told you to test him, not kill him,” Jared said from somewhere to Jensen’s right.

“I’m sorry, sweetpea. I got carried away, seeing how bendy he was.” Traci shrugged and walked past Jared, slapping him on the ass as she passed.

Jared walked over and looked down at Jensen. “So, I take it no training today?”

Swallowing, Jensen contemplated it, but his body actually felt pretty loose and ready to do more. “No, definitely training today. I actually feel pretty loose.”

Smirking, Jared bent down to grab Jensen’s hand and pulled him up to standing. “If you’re sure that you’re all loose.”

“Shut up,” Jensen groaned, blushing.

Jared just laughed and pulled Jensen over to the lifting equipment. “It’s time to PUMP you up!”

“Oh, my God. I will ask for a new trainer so that I never have to hear that again,” Jensen laughed as he sat down.

“Whatever.” Jared rolled his eyes and watched as Jensen carefully lifted the bar from the cradle and began lifting it.

Chris walked by, hesitating, then shaking his head and moving on. “You talked to him yet?” Jensen grunted as he finished a set of reps.

“No,” Jared sighed. “I just don’t know what to say to him.”

“How about starting with ‘can we talk’?”

“Whatever, smartass. Finish this and then we’re going to be moving on to the really fun stuff,” said Jared as he watched Jensen finish another set.

Jensen just grinned. He went through the whole routine that Jared had set up for him, joking with Jared between cursing him for coming up with creative ways to torture him. He walked over to the smoothie bar afterwards and talked to Sophia for a bit, waving at Danneel as she walked by. He’d called her the night before and told her about everything that had happened at the gym and she’d agreed to let Chris train her, even see if she could find anything out about the whole Sandy thing that Jensen could then pass onto Jared.

“So, Jensen, how are you enjoying all the various services you get here at Rosey’s Gym?” Sophia asked with a grin.

“What are you trying to sell me now, Sophia?” Jensen smirked and climbed onto the stool.

“I’m not trying to sell you anything,” she said with an innocent expression.

“Uh-huh.” Jensen looked up at the board and tried to decide if he was going to eat lunch here. “Hey, question. This is a pretty small gym, how the hell does Mr. Rosenbaum have a smoothie bar with all of this?”

“Oh, well, see, Mr. Rosenbaum didn’t want to run a gym, he wanted to run a smoothie bar with food. Tom wanted to run a gym, the last place he was at was run by a woman who tended to be all hands and so this was their compromise. Mike had found this place and was all ready to open a smoothie bar. But actually at the time it was half this size. So Mike bought the place, put in the main room and office. The locker rooms were WAY smaller. Then, he got some regular customers, people found out about him and Tom and the gays rushed here. Mr. Rosenbaum hired Chris and the gays rushed away when they found out he was straight, said that Mr. Rosenbaum wasn’t supporting ‘his people’,” Sophia rolled her eyes. “Anyway, by then they had enough money to buy the two spaces next door and did a big remodeling and then re-opened.”

“Wow,” Jensen stared at her. “How the hell do you know all of that?”

“Tom likes to talk when the ladies piss him off. I’m the only one that can safely enter the relaxation suite without him throwing one of the smaller statues at me. It helps that I bring him a banana, chocolate, and peanut butter smoothie. He has to work it off like crazy but he loves them.”

Sophia put a salad in front of Jensen and said, “So, like I was saying, how are you enjoying the services here at Rosey’s Gym?”

“Sophia, just spill it.” Jensen rolled his eyes and stared down at the salad, wondering if he was supposed to eat it.

“I want you to join Traci’s class.”

“Uh, no. Why would I do that?”

“JENSEN! Please? I’m in it and all the other people are middle-aged women who glare at me. I want someone who’s at least a little friendly in there,” Sophia pouted.

“No.”

“I’ll pay the entrance fee.”

“No.”

“I’ll buy you the mat and any clothes you might need.”

“No.”

“I’ll tell Jared you have a massive crush on him.”

Jensen’s head jerked up. “You’re evil.”

“So, is that a yes?”

Sighing, Jensen dropped his head. “That’s a yes.”

Sophia’s happy squeal had heads turning as Jensen banged his head against the counter. “Oh, stop that. It’s not all that bad, sweetie. We’ll just put you in the front so that we all have eye candy.”

“I hate you.”

“Now, Jensen, is that something you should be saying to Sophia?” Jared asked as he walked up and leaned against the counter.

“I’ve been talked into joining Traci’s morning yoga class,” Jensen said from underneath his arms.

Jared laughed and clapped him on the back. “Oh, man, you are screwed.”

“Thank you for the support.”

“So are you done with everything here?”

Jensen glanced over. “Yeah, showered and everything. Just stopped over here to talk to Sophia and decide if I was getting lunch. Then, Sophia being the sweetheart she is set this rabbit food in front of me.”

“Well, since you don’t seem to approve of that, would you like to go to lunch with me?” Jared asked, tapping his fingers against the counter.

“Sure,” Jensen said, standing up and grabbing his bag.

Sophia smiled at them as they walked away, grabbing the salad and starting to eat it herself. “So, where are we going for lunch?”

“Oh, there’s a place down the street that I really like. The people are a little crazy but the food makes it worth it.”

Jensen stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked at Jared in dread. “You work at a gym where I’ve had several people attack me in the last couple of days, I’m positive that the requirement to work there is a couple screws loose. And you’re talking about taking me to a place where you consider the people ‘a little crazy’?”

Blushing, Jared shrugged and said, “They get along really well with the people from the gym.”

“Okay, well, let’s go meet these people.” Jensen marched past Jared, a determined look on his face.

When Jared grabbed his arm to stop him, Jensen looked at him in confusion and then up to the sign Jared pointed out. “Hellfire Bar and Grill? What the hell?”

Laughing, Jared dragged Jensen inside the restaurant. “Jaybird!” the man behind the bar said.

“I’m going to kill Mike.”

“Can we even eat in here?” Jensen asked, looking around.

“They don’t serve to minors and have awesome food. Besides, I’ve been in here when Jeffery, who’s a cop, has been in here and I don’t get in trouble. I just have to be out before nine.” Jared pulled Jensen to one of the booths in the back.

“Okay, so why are we sitting back here?” Jensen asked as he tried to look behind him.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

Turning back to Jared, Jensen grabbed a sugar packet and started playing with it. “About what?”

“I was wondering if you would be willing to be there when I talked to Chris.” Jared poured some salt on the table and started running his finger through it.

“Me? Why?”

“I don’t have a lot of people that I feel I can trust to be there when I talk to him. Chad would call me a pussy. Tom would keep jumping in to comment on what was said. Sophia would tell everyone and their mother’s sister in specific detail about what happened. I’m pretty sure that my family is singing Ding, Dong, the Witch is Dead when I’m not around. The others from school are friends but not close enough to call them up and ask this. You don’t let anything out. Like I know you saw some of the shit the idiots on the team did and you never said anything. Plus, you’re a good bullshit detector.” Jared glanced at Jensen through his bangs.

“I am, huh?”

“Well, you always knew when Chad was trying to get you to go someplace to get beaten up.” Jared shrugged.

“Dude! I never listened to Chad because the idiot always started laughing whenever he told me to go someplace. Guy can’t lie worth shit when he thinks he’s going to be able to put the hurt on someone. Seriously, that’s what he calls it, ‘putting the hurt on someone’.”

Jared shook his head and groaned, “Man, I’m embarrassed for him. But seriously would you help me?”

“I guess. I mean I don’t know how much help I can be, but I’ll be there and try to help in any way I can.”

“Awesome.”

“Hi, welcome to Hellfire Bar and Grill, may I recommend the Seventh Ring Nachos? Or a Makings of Demon Pizza? Oh, hey, Jared.” The waitress smiled at the taller boy.

“Hey, Alli.”

“Who names these things?” Jensen asked, shaking his head.

“That would be Ripken, the guy behind the bar.” The waitress looked towards the bar.

“I’ll have a Hellfire Torched Chicken Sandwich. Jensen will have the same grilled with veggies on the side,” Jared ordered.

“I can order for myself,” Jensen snapped.

“I’m teaching you what your new diet is,” Jared said with a smile.

“My new diet?”

Jared leaned back against the booth, stretching. “Yep, you can’t work out and not change your diet. Otherwise, you’re just going to be doing pointless lifting and stretching. Like, yeah, you can work out enough that you can eat whatever you want, but that’s basically working out hours upon hours a day. So, to accomplish your goals, we’re going to have to change your eating habits, more meat, salads, and less carbs.”

“What?”

“I would recommend chicken, definitely red meat because that’ll give you protein, less bread, plenty of veggies. You know, that kind of thing.” Jared shrugged.

Jensen didn’t say anything, just nodded his head and played with the sugar packets again. An awkward silence fell over the table as the two boys looked around and tried to think of something to say. Alli brought the sandwiches to the table and grinned at Jared as she sat them down. “If you need anything, just let me know.”

“Thanks, Alli.”

“She seems interested in you,” Jensen mumbled as he picked up the sandwich.

“Alli? Nah, she just really enjoys when I come in with new people. They really like watching new people come in here.”

“Why? Because of all the horror movie memorabilia plastered everywhere?”

“Pretty much. Kripke says it takes a certain kind of person to be able to come in here and eat while looking at fake body parts and prints of horror movies.”

Jensen looked up with lettuce hanging out of his mouth, cheeks stuffed full with the best chicken sandwich he’d ever had in his life. He blushed as he heard laughter from the bar area. “That one’s definitely a keeper, Jaybird. You’re allowed to bring him around whenever you feel like it. I may even put him on the YED’s special list,” Eric Kripke shouted as he cleaned a glass.

“Hey!” one of the men at the bar yelled. “I had to agree to supply you with free éclairs from Ruby’s Just Desserts before you agreed to put me on that list.”

“Misha, you own the bakery with some of the best desserts on the planet, of course I forced you to give me some of those delicious puppies for free. You charge five bucks a pop, I’d run my business into the ground if I bought as many as I wanted all the time,” Eric laughed.

Turning to Jared, Jensen whispered, “What’s the YED’s Special List?”

“It’s a list for Hellfire. Basically it means that you’re one of the few people Eric thinks are cool enough to be granted a little special treatment. The last time I checked that list had twenty-four names. You really have to impress Eric in order to get on it,” Jared smiled.

“So, what’s it get you?”

“Well, the occasional free drink, or meal. I tend to be able to get in, even when they’re crazy busy. Just basically means you’re VIP here.”

“What the hell could I have done that was so impressive?” Jensen asked, baffled.

Laughing, Jared turned to the bar. “Hey, Eric, Jensen wants to know why you think he’s worthy of the YED’s special list.”

“The Hellfire Torched Chicken Sandwich is the spiciest thing on the menu and he’s not even sweating. He’s seated next to the intestines from one of the Saw movies and he’s not even a tinge of green. Plus, from what Alli’s been whispering to me, that boy isn’t fooled by your dimples and charm. He’s more than willing to give you a piece of his mind. Like I said, Jaybird, that boy is a keeper.” Eric grinned as Jensen blushed, but kept eating the sandwich.

“This is supposed to be hot?” Jensen asked around a mouthful of food.

“How are you not sweating?” Misha gaped.

Jared grinned. “Jensen was born in Texas, dude. To make him sweat you basically have to go for the deadly peppers.”

Both guys finished lunch talking with each other and the others at the bar. Jensen had a lot of fun until he looked down at his watch and realized that he didn’t have that long before he had to be at work. He stood up, tossed a couple of bills on the table, and thanked Jared for lunch. As he was leaving, Kripke shouted that the next time Jensen came in he would get his YED member card. It wasn’t until he was staring mindlessly out of the window of his aunt’s beauty shop that he realized he’d never told Jared he was born in Texas.


	5. Chapter 5

“You better not be jerking off!” Danneel shouted as she threw open Jensen’s bedroom door and ran into the room, jumping on his bed.

Jensen glared at her, hand still clutching his desk since he’d almost jumped out of his seat. “Danni, what have I said?!” he yelled, frustrated.

“That I’m adorable and you love me and you don’t care when I barge into your bedroom. Plus, you always remember to lock your door when you’re jacking off. You never did tell me how you figured out that lesson so fast.” Danneel grinned at him, batting her eyelashes.

Fighting a smile, Jensen turned back to the computer and said, “Whatever, Danni. And wasn't a scarring life lesson, it was simple logic, you want to touch yourself, you lock the door if you can.”

“Whatever, loser, you know I’ll find out. Anyway, you are not going to believe what happened today!” Danneel sat up, holding onto one of his pillows, smiling widely.

Eyeing her warily, Jensen turned to look at her. “What happened?”

“Chris asked me out!” Danneel bounced on the bed smiling wide.

“Oh, that’s awesome, Danni. So when are you guys going out?”

“We’re not.”

Jensen paused for a second, replaying the conversation to see if he’d missed anything. “So, Chris asked you out,” he said slowly, watching Danneel when she nodded, then continued, “But you’re not going out?”

“No, I told him that we couldn’t go out until he’d talked to Jared about the whole Sandy thing, because I was just really upset about what happened.” Danneel bit her lip as she looked at Jensen.

“Why would you do that?” Jensen asked, completely baffled by his friend’s actions.

Before Danneel could say anything, Jensen’s phone on his desk started vibrating and playing, _I’m Too Sexy_. Danneel arched an eyebrow as she watched Jensen fumble for the phone, blushing. “And who would that be?”

“Nobody,” Jensen said, flinching as she jumped off the bed and tried to take the phone from him.

“JENSEN! I’m HOME!” Mackenzie, Jensen’s little sister, yelled from downstairs.

“Mac, Danni’s here! You want to make cookies?” Jensen yelled, grinning when Danneel glared at him even as he kept the phone out of Danneel’s reach.

“Danni!” Mackenzie squealed.

They could hear her running up the stairs and flying into Jensen’s room. The phone stopped ringing and Jensen tried to hide his disappointment. Danneel was spinning Mackenzie in a circle, laughing. “Hey, munchkin, I think your brother said something about cookies. How about we make chocolate chip?”

“Yes!” Mackenzie shouted. “And peanut butter, oatmeal, and chocoatbutter.”

Danneel laughed. “Is that last one all three?”

Mackenzie nodded and began pulling Danneel out of the room. “Come on! We don’t have that much time!”

“What don’t we have that much time for?” Danneel asked, hands on her hips.

“Making all these cookies before Jensen tries to come and steal some,” Mackenzie declared, laughing at her brother’s offended look.

Jensen’s cell phone started to play _I’m Too Sexy_ again. Danneel and Jensen had a staring contest until Mackenzie grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the room. “Hello?” Jensen answered his phone, keeping an eye on Danneel as she left his room.

“Jensen, oh thank God you picked up, can I come over?” rambled Jared in a rush.

“What? Why?”

“Oh, well, I kinda wanted to hang out, but also, because Chris wants to talk to me tomorrow and I don’t know what to say.” Jared sounded like he’d been freaking out about this for awhile.

“Um,” Jensen bit his lips, knowing this was a bad idea with Danneel and his sister downstairs, but he really wanted to help Jared and hang out with him. “Yeah, come on over. My address--”

“Oh, thanks, Jensen, you’re awesome. I’ll be there in ten,” interrupted Jared before abruptly hanging up the phone.

Blinking in confusion, Jensen tried to figure out how Jared would even show up without knowing his address. He’d just ask him later, Jensen decided. He walked downstairs to see how Danneel was doing on corrupting his sister today.

The two of them were in the middle of a flour war when Jensen walked into the kitchen. “Hey!” he yelled causing the two to freeze. “Didn’t we promise last time to not do anymore flour fights? Besides, I have a friend coming over and I want you two to not make a scene.”

Danneel snickered but started trying to clean up the flour. She didn’t want Mackenzie to get in trouble because Danneel had started the flour war. Mackenzie looked at him for a long moment. “When’s the surgery?” she asked, Danneel froze behind the little girl, eyes widening.

“What surgery?” Jensen asked, eyeing Danneel suspiciously.

“The one to remove the stick from your ass,” Mackenzie laughed.

“Danneel,” Jensen shouted, glaring at his friend.

“What?” She asked trying to look innocent.

“Don’t teach my sister that kind of stuff. Mac, don’t ever say that word again. You’re going to be a classy woman when you grow up.”

Mackenzie rolled her eyes but nodded her head. Danneel stuck her tongue out from behind her. Jensen mimicked his sister and rolled his eyes, about to say something, when the doorbell rang. The two girls laughed as he paled. “Just please don’t do anything that will set the kitchen on fire or embarrass me,” Jensen pleaded before running out of the kitchen as the doorbell rang again.

Walking down the hall, Jensen flinched when he heard a loud crash and then giggling coming from the kitchen. At least he knew those two were good at cleaning their messes before they got busted. Opening the door, he gave Jared a tight smile.

“Everything okay?” Jared asked, looking behind Jensen as another crash rang through the house.

“We’ll go to my room to talk,” Jensen said, looking back towards the kitchen. “It’ll be…safer.”

“Safer?”

“My sister, Mackenzie, and Danneel are making cookies, which sounds sweet and innocent but in reality is quite dangerous. If the cookies they made weren’t so damn good, I would run for the hills every time they entered the kitchen,” Jensen said.

“Cookies? From what, scrap metal?”

Jensen laughed and turned his head. “No, seriously, these are some of the best cookies I’ve ever tasted. Little circles of heaven are what their cookies are.”

When they reached Jensen’s room, Jared paused in the doorway, looking around. Jensen blushed as he watched Jared take in the postcards of different countries, posters of bands and movies, and the mosaic Jensen had made at camp when he was younger. Jared’s eyes widened as he took in the king size bed and the ball next to it covered with two bookcases, which were completely filled. There was a dresser in the corner, with the closet nearby and then another door. On the next wall, Jensen had his desk and another bookcase.

“Dude, your room is fucking massive. I’d be lucky to fit a sliver of that bed into my room,” teased Jared as he walked in and sat down on the bed.

Spinning his char, Jensen smiled. “Yeah I got pretty lucky. I have my own bathroom and don’t have to have another bedroom sharing a wall with mine. Like there was once when I was invited to a sleepover with Danneel, and she shares a bedroom wall with her brother and so I spent most of the night listening to him masturbate. He didn’t stop until Danneel banged against the wall and called him a pervert.I just have the guest room and the office on the other side.”

“She did that? Damn, that’s just mean! So you only have to be careful when you have guests, huh? How often does that happen?” Jared asked as he leaned back and rest on his elbows.

Swallowing loudly at Jared lounging against his bed, Jensen stuttered, “Almost never. Our grandparents used to visit a lot. Then, Grandpa had a heart attack about two years ago. It really slowed him down and Grandma doesn’t want to leave him alone too long, so she doesn’t travel up here. Mackenzie and I go down there for a week each summer.”

“That sucks that your grandparents can’t visit that much anymore, man,” Jared commented.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders and spun his chair around, asking, “So, you said on the phone that Chris wanted to talk to you.”

Groaning, Jared collapsed on the bed as he covered his face with his hands. “Apparently, he asked your friend, Danneel, out, but she thinks he’s a douche or something. He said it had to do with the whole Sandy incident at the gym or something. So, he wants to talk to me, so I will talk to you, in order for you to talk to Danneel about how he’s not a douche.”

“Okay, I feel very middle school, but at least you two will get to talk now.” Jensen turned to look at Jared still sprawled on his bed.

“I guess, but I don’t want to hear that he hooked up with her and that the only reason she was with me was because I fulfilled her status-quo captain of the team boyfriend. Plus, I don’t want to have to listen to him say that he’s not the bad guy since he didn’t even know that she had a boyfriend.”

Jensen walked over to his bed and sat down close to Jared, said, “I still don’t believe that Chris would hook up with her, not if he’s friends with your brother.”

“I don’t know, Jeff has told me some stories about Chris. He doesn’t sound all that nice.” Jared looked up at Jensen for a long moment before going back to staring blankly at the ceiling.

“How bad do you think it’s going to be?” Jensen wondered, surprised at how small Jared seemed, curling into himself.

“They did the freakiest sex that has ever occurred within the fabric of time, or that there were massive orgies that I never knew about because I hated having to deal with drunken Sandy and would ditch out on the parties, or, worse yet, she was only with me for the status but none of the feelings,” Jared rambled quickly, eyes widening the more he thought about it.

“I’m sorry, Jared. Maybe she didn’t hook up with anyone else? Like, yeah, maybe there were opportunities, but she never did anything about it?” Jensen tried to sound hopeful.

Jared laughed harshly. “I’m going to be such a fucking joke. Captain of the team, doesn’t try to sleep with his girlfriend because he actually fucking respects her, and she goes and screws half the team behind his back. All because he wants to wait until he’s in love, because he’s a motherfucking girl!”

“Jared,” Jensen says softly, putting his hand on Jared’s shoulder getting the other boy to turn his head and look at him. “You’re not a girl and you’re not a joke. I’m the same way; I don’t want to have sex until I know that I love the person. Wait, you weren’t in love with Sandy?”

“I didn’t know for sure that I was, so I didn’t pressure her, and avoided situations where it would probably have happened, such as getting drunk at a party.”

Standing up, Jensen started towards his desk so that he didn’t do something stupid like lean forward and kiss the pout off of Jared’s mouth. He stopped when Jared grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards the bed. Turning to look at Jared in confusion, Jensen sucked in a breath at the expression on Jared’s face. “Jensen,” Jared said softly, licking his bottom lip.

“Hades, man, where the fuck are you? We really need you right now!” a voice screeched from Jensen’s computer speakers.

The moment broken, Jensen darted over to his computer and grabbed his headset. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it was The_Lover_Doc. “Sorry, LoveDoc, I forgot to exit. I’m helping a friend with something, so no quests for me today,” Jensen apologized.

Not watching Jared, Jensen made some more apologies while The_Lover_Doc protested and dragged a couple of other people from the Guild into the Vent channel to try to guilt him. Grabbing a Red Bull, Jensen gritted his teeth as he explained once more why he couldn’t hop on and help the Guild out. Popping the tab on the can, Jensen took a drink, saying, “Sorry, guys, but I gotta go, I’ll probably be back on later.”

Suddenly the can was held at bay by Jared holding onto his wrist again, his other hand going to pull the can away. “Jensen, this stuff is so bad for you…”

Yanking his wrist out of Jared’s hold, Jensen cradled the energy drink close to his chest. Shooting eye daggers at Jared, he hissed, “My Red Bull.”

“Seriously, Jensen, you shouldn’t be drinking those if you want to bulk up.” Jared again tried to grab the blue and silver can.

“You’re not taking my Red Bull.”

“Yes, Jensen, I am.”

When Jared once again tried to yank the can out of Jensen’s death grip, Jensen spun his chair and started running out of the room. “You can have this when you pry it out of my cold, dead fingers,” Jensen yelled as he ran down the stairs.

Apparently, Jared was much faster than Jensen had thought, because when he reached the hallway to the kitchen, he felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him down. Trying to hold the can out of Jared’s grasp, Jensen pushed at his face. The taller boy just laughed, twisted his head away, and used his extra inches to reach up and pry Jensen’s fingers off the can.

“No!” shouted Jensen as he fought against to get the nectar of the gods back.

Thrusting his hips up to try and buck Jared off, Jensen twisted but grunted in frustration when the move didn’t have its desired effect. Jared did pause, and Jensen took advantage, getting one hand on the can. Suddenly, Red Bull rained down from above as the can was twisted and turned as both boys tried to get the upper hand.

Jared shouted triumphant when Jensen lost his grip. He crushed the empty can and looked down at Jensen gasping on the ground. He grinned, “I win.”

“My Red Bull,” Jensen pouted before noticing a drop of heavenly nectar sliding down Jared’s neck.

Without thinking, Jensen stretched up and licked the drop from Jared’s neck. He hummed happily for a few seconds, then froze when he realized what he’d done. Jared made a choked noise and Jensen heard giggles coming from the kitchen doorway.

“I’m-I’m sorry,” stammered Jensen, a blush creeping up his neck.

Jared didn’t move, wasn’t even looking at Jensen really, just staring at a point next to Jensen’s shoulder, eyes unfocused. Shaking his head, snapping himself out of a daze, he focused on Jensen and said in surprise, “You licked me.”

Jensen apologized again, “I’m sorry.”

“Why’d you lick me?” Jared asked, sitting back, but not getting off of Jensen, who was struggling to not react when Jared sat on his lap.

“Red Bull!” exclaimed Jensen when he realized that he’d started to harden and Jared would be able to feel it if he shifted just a few inches back.

“I told you that you would lose it one day.” Mac shook her head, laughing at her brother’s antics.

“He tried to take my Red Bull from me. He did take my Red Bull from me! I would have won if he hadn’t used his ape man arms to knock me to the ground!” Jensen exclaimed, pouting.

“So you licked him?” Danni asked, biting her lip.

“The Red Bull went all over; he had a drop on his neck. My Red Bull,” Jensen stared mournfully at the can still in Jared’s hand.

“Oh god, you really are like a crack addict. Why’d you try and take his life nectar away?” Mac asked.

“It’s not good for him in the first place, let alone if he's working out now. He wants to get in shape, Red Bull is only going to hinder that,” explained Jared calmly as he watched Jensen eye the can he was gesturing with.

“Seriously, Jen, just drink the sugar-free kind.” Mac rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Blasphemer! The sugar-free kind is the Prado of the Red Bull family, just a cheap knockoff!” Jensen yelled, before trying to push the taller boy off of him.

Apologizing, Jared scrambled off of Jensen, who ignored him, just stood and started talking to his sister about how bad sugar-free Red Bull was. He had his arms crossed and was explaining that if he ever attempted to drink the sugar-free kind his taste buds would declare war on him. Mackenzie just inched away and said, “Whatever, loser, I like the taste of the sugar-free kind. Besides, it seems like your options are sugar-free or cold turkey, and you were a jerk last summer when you tried to cut back so I say suck it up and drink the sugar-free one. So if you and your boyfriend are done grinding on each other in the hallway, Danni and I have some cookies to make.”

Jared and Danni both froze, as Jensen sucked in a breath like he’d been punched. He flushed dark red with anger and embarrassment. “You,” he started, biting his cheek, ignoring his sister’s panicked apologetic look, “You really are a brat. I can’t believe you did that!”

He didn’t wait to see what happened, just turned and stormed up the stairs. He slammed the door shut, stomping over to his bed and throwing himself backwards onto it. He could throttle his sister for doing that in front of Jared, especially when it looked like they may be heading towards friendship. When he’d come out to her, he specifically had told her to never say anything to anyone until Jensen had told her that they knew that he was gay.

Jensen didn’t know how much time had passed before someone knocked on his door. “Yeah?” he called out.

The door opened. Jared peeked his head around and walked over to Jensen’s desk, pulling the chair next to the bed. “So, I’m sorry for taking your drink of sugar and caffeine away,” teased Jared, grinning when Jensen sneered at him.

“Wait, what?”

Jared bit his lip and stared intently at Jensen. “Your sister is downstairs crying because she thinks that you hate her.”

“She knows that I don’t hate her, I’m just really mad at her right now,” grumbled Jensen, sitting up.

“So, it’s true?”

“What?”

Giving Jensen a withering look, Jared asked, “Is it true what she implied? Are you gay?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, okay. Wow. So, what’s that like?”

Jensen looked at Jared, baffled, trying to decide if the other boy was mocking him, but all he saw was an easy teasing grin, no hint of malice. Jensen grabbed a pillow and hit Jared in the head with it, laughing, “You’re a dick.”

“Well, it was either be a dick or have to deal with all the emo bullshit that was overtaking this room. So you going to make your sister stop crying?” Jared asked, as he reaching over and poking Jensen in the side.

Flailing to try to avoid getting poked by Jared, Jensen stood up and rushed towards the door. He paused and turned. "Why are you so cool with this?”

“I have a very awesome mother. Seriously, she raised me to be open minded and if I ever tried not to be she had a mighty smack just waiting for the back of my head. I swear to God that woman had a system of spies any government would be jealous of. She’d always bust me when I tried anything.”

As he walked into the kitchen, Jensen felt his stomach sink when he saw Danneel hugging Mackenzie and rubbing a hand up and down her back. She glared over his sister’s head when she saw him. “He hates me!” Mackenzie sobbed.

“It would take the impossible for me to hate you,” Jensen said warmly as he smiled his sister.

Mackenzie ran into Jensen’s arms, sobbing and pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry!”

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” whispered Jensen, kissing the top of her head.

Jared looked at them and shouted, “Group hug!”

Laughing, Danneel joined in capturing the two Ackles siblings between her and Jared. They didn’t move for a while. Jensen shifted. “Okay, enough hugging!”

“Nope.”

“Jared, seriously.”

“Just enjoy it.”

“Yeah, Jensen, enjoy it.”

Glaring at Danneel, Jensen hissed, “If we don’t stop I will not be responsible for how much I hurt you, Jared.”

“I’m faster than you,” Jared responded, squeezing the other boy tighter.

Mackenzie laughed and pulled away from Jensen. “We still have to make cookies. You guys go and leave us be and you MIGHT get some.”

“I want cookies!” Jared yelled as he still held onto an irritated Jensen.

“Jared,” Jensen growled.

“Jensen,” laughed Jared, before letting the other boy go.

The two boys walked out of the kitchen, and Jensen led Jared down the hall into the living room. “Oh my dear giddy panty wearing uncle,” Jared said in awe when they walked into the room.

Jensen let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah, my aunt loves sports, action movies, and musicals, don’t ask me, but she says that they all need to be seen on a big-ass TV.”

“I think my dad would kill me for that system. Jeff too, but not Megan. Little brat has him wrapped around her finger,” Jared said, eyeing it.

“You should see how awesome it is to play games on here,” Jensen said excitedly as he grabbed the PS3 controllers from the cabinet and fell back onto one of the bean bags on the ground.

“Man, it has got to be like being in the game!” exclaimed Jared.

“I was playing _God of War_ the other night, it's probably still in there,” Jensen said.

Clapping his hands, Jared bounced on the balls of his feet. “Love me some _God of War_.”

He fell into the bean bag next to Jensen and handed over the remote so that he could lead Kratos through the ancient Greek world. The girls came in and laughed at the two boys as they tried to push each other so that they would screw up on their turns. They dropped off cookies and made whiny noises until the boys gave up on the game and watched _Bones_ with them. When Jared left that night, he surprised Jensen by pulling him into a hug, thanking him for such a fun evening.


	6. Chapter 6

A shrill beeping woke Jensen up the next day. He glared at the clock, trying to figure out why it was set so early. Then he remembered. He’d agreed to do yoga with Sophia, and his first class was going to be this morning. Cursing himself for being so gullible, he crawled out of bed, knowing that she would find a painful way to make him pay if he was late.

“Jensen!” Sophia said with a big smile, waving at him as he hesitantly walked into the studio room of the gym.

“Hey, Sophia.” He waved back hesitantly.

“Seriously? You talked your boyfriend into this?” one of the women milling around in the corner asked.

“Um, I’m not her boyfriend,” Jensen said, gulping when all of the women turned their attention to him.

“Really?” one of the younger women asked as she sauntered over to him, jewelry hitting the light and making Jensen blink at all of the gold.

“Back off, Leah, Jensen is my friend. He doesn’t need to become your latest boy toy,” Traci said as she walked into the room.

Jensen tried to retreat as he began to feel more and more like a fresh piece of meat tossed into a piranha tank. Sophia pushed him back towards the center of the room. “They can smell fear; just concentrate on breathing.”

For the next forty minutes, Jensen tried to bend his body into positions a body was never meant to take, especially one that had a dick. Fuck Sting, he was fucking lying, Jensen thought as Traci stood behind him, trying to pull his hips up further into the air. The women watched as Traci tugged once again on his hips, before patting his ass and declaring him in position. Breathing deeply, Jensen tried to ignore everyone else in the room and just concentrate on the burn he felt in his arms.

Suddenly, the tension in the room got even higher and the whispers grew louder. Jensen was positive he heard at least two whimpers come from the women around him, but didn’t dare open his eyes. “Excuse me, Traci, I’m here for Jensen, we need to do some training,” he heard Jared say from near the door.

“I still have him for another twenty minutes, Pada-boo!” Traci yelled.

“Yes, but as his trainer, I get priority,” Jared said firmly.

Jensen opened his eyes, and looked at Jared upside down between his legs and smiled. Jared blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, you’re a personal trainer?” Leah breathed as she started towards Jared.

Surprised how quickly he was able to get himself out of a position that had taken Traci over five minutes to get him ‘properly’ into, Jensen raced over to Jared, skirting around Leah with a small apologetic smile. “Sorry guys, I have to go, trainer says so, I’ll, uh, yeah, I’ll be here next class!” Jensen said with a large grin as he grabbed Jared’s arm and yanked him out of the room.

“Dude, what did Sophia talk you into?” asked Jared in awe.

“I think it’s a special ring of hell but I don’t know what I did to deserve it,” Jensen replied as he stepped away from Jared and into the locker room to change into his swim trunks.

* * *

Jensen was spinning a pad of post-it notes on the front desk of the salon when his phone began to dance across the desk. Jared’s name flashed on the screen. Looking at it in confusion, Jensen wondered why Jared was calling him when he was still supposed to be working at the gym. “Hello?”

“Hi, Jensen,” a very female and not Jared voice said.

“Wh-”

“I hope you’re planning on getting your cute little butt down here in the next five minutes. Chris is going to talk to Jared whether or not you’re here.”

“Fuck, Jared didn’t say anything this morning about the time. Soph, I need you to stall. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Jensen said in a rush.

“I’ll do my best,” Sophia said in such a determined tone that Jensen felt sorry for whoever was going to get caught in her plan.

“I gotta go,” Jensen shouted towards the office behind him.

“No, you don’t,” Samantha said as she walked out of the office, a stubborn look on her face.

“Seriously, it’s an emergency,” Jensen said as he closed the appointment book.

“It’s not Mac, and that wasn’t Danneel, so no, it’s not.” Samantha crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

“Hey, Jensen,” Danneel said as she came into the salon.

“Danni! Perfect! Man the desk; I gotta go deal with the mess you’ve created.” Jensen rushed out of the salon before his aunt could stop him or ask another question.

“Jensen Ross Ackles, you stop there right now!” shouted Samantha before sighing in defeat. He continued to run down the street and out of her eyesight.

Standing, Danneel began trying to sneak away from the older woman. A hand closed around her shoulder and pulled her back. “Danneel, darling, what was that about?”

“I can’t tell you?” Danneel said weakly.

Samantha smiled charmingly, “Danneel, yes, you can.”

“No, I really can’t.”

“How about we go into my office to discuss this,” Samantha said as she guided the younger girl towards her office.

“Damn, you play hardball. He probably went to the gym…oh! The phone is ringing, I should go answer that!” Danneel spun out of the older woman’s grip and grinned at Samantha.

* * *

Running into Rosey’s Gym, Jensen cursed its distance from his aunt’s salon, though he had run there in ten minutes. Hopefully, Sophia had successfully distracted Chris from bothering Jared. Then he heard a commotion coming from the main room of the gym and hesitantly walked in to see what was going on.

He blinked, trying to process the scene in front of him, but still he couldn’t make sense of it. Chad had his arms around Sophia and was holding her close, while she yelled at him. Another guy that looked familiar but that Jensen couldn’t place was trying to hit Chad, but was being held back by Chris. Jared was on the ground rubbing his jaw and glaring at the man. Tom was on the steps leading upstairs watching the whole thing in frozen fascination, but blocking Mr. Rosenbaum from being able to get down there and stop it.

Tom turned and broke into a pleased smile when he saw Jensen. He moved, just slightly, and Jensen realized belatedly that Tom was actually preventing Mike from breaking up the fight too soon. “What the hell is going on down here, you idiots?” Mr. Rosenbaum shouted as he gestured wildly to the group by the juice bar.

“He was groping Sophia!” the guy Chris was holding back shouted, jerking his head towards Chad.

“And you hit Jared because?” Mike asked.

“He got in the way. I was aiming for Chad,” sneered the guy. Suddenly, Jensen realized it was Steve Carlson, the singer at Life’s Brew Coffee Shop.

Looking around at all the people gaping at the scene, Tom suggested, “How about we go upstairs and talk about this away from everyone?”

Jensen started to sneak out, thinking that no one had seen him. “You too, Mr. Ackles,” Mike said as he started to walk up the stairs.

Flinching, Jensen followed everyone, ignoring Jared’s inquisitive look. Sitting around the big conference table on the upper level, no one said anything, just stared either straight ahead or at the table. “Someone start talking now, or I will have to start assuming things. Trust me, you don’t want me assuming things,” Mike said, glaring at the table.

“I was just trying to show Sophia that I appreciated that she talked you into lifting the ban on me being here,” Chad said with a shrug.

“I didn’t lift the ban. Who told you I lifted the ban?” Mike asked.

Chad grinned and pointed to Jared. “My Jay man over there!”

“Um, Chad, I didn’t tell you that,” Jared said, squirming in his chair.

“You totally texted me, asshole,” Chad rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Jared shook his head. “Dude, I leave my phone in my locker in the back during work hours.”

Picking at his thumbnail, Jensen tried to look as small as possible and blend in with his chair. Mike glanced at him and broke into an evil smirk that the teenager didn’t notice. “All right, let’s see what happens when I call Jared’s phone,” Mike said, pulling out his cell phone.

Sophia and Jensen looked up at each other, panicked. ‘Crazy’ by Gnarls Barkley started playing from Sophia’s pocket. Jared looked at her. “You took my phone?”

“I didn’t have Jensen’s number and it was an emergency!” Sophia exclaimed.

“What was an emergency?” Jared asked, confused.

Jensen sighed and explained, “Sophia called me saying that Chris was going to talk to you in five minutes whether or not I was here. I asked her to stall so that I could make it here in time. Apparently, her method of choice was to tell Chad that the Douche Ban had been lifted.”

“Fuck you, Ackles,” Chad growled.

“No, he’s right, that’s what we call it. The Douche Ban. There’s even a picture of you up by the front desk that says, ‘Don’t allow this douche to enter the gym’.”

“Fuck all of you!” yelled Chad as he pushed away from the table and stormed out of the room.

Jared sighed heavily and chased after Chad. The others looked at each other for a moment, not saying anything. Mike sighed, “Al lright, new rules. Sophia, no stealing from others at the gym, and also, no using Chad to cause distractions, whether they are necessary or not. Steve, please do not hit anyone at the gym, we are not a boxing ring, nor do we plan to be. And finally, Mr. Ackles, please get whatever is going on between my employees figured out. I would really like to have no drama at the gym, and if I can’t get that, then at least not enough to interfere with everyday business.”

Everyone nodded and Jensen stood, looked at Chris, and then walked out of the room. Chris quickly followed Jensen and tried to grab his arm. “Hey, you really don’t need to be here for this,” Chris said.

“Yes, I do, because Jared asked me to be,” Jensen said firmly before turning to see Chad shove Jared away and storm out of the gym.

Seeing the two guys, Jared blushed. He walked over and looked Chris in the eye. “Two questions. Did you sleep with Sandy? And do you know of anyone who did?”

Jensen gaped as Jared stared Chris down, not wavering at all, even as Chris looked around at all the people that were still in the gym. “I didn’t, but I did hear from a couple guys that she was a good lay. I’m sorry, man.”

Nodding his head, Jared swallowed loudly. “Tell Mike that I’m taking the rest of the day off,” he said as he turned and went to the employees’ area.

Chris scratched the top of his head. “Man, I feel like I just kicked a puppy.”

Glancing at the older man out of the corner of his eye, Jensen smiled humorlessly. “You kinda did.”

* * *

The next two weeks were rough around the gym. Jared came in and did his job, but it was like a spark had been extinguished. He didn’t really laugh or goof around with anyone. He just did his job proficiently, so that Mike couldn’t yell at him, and then left right when his shift was over. Jensen had tried to talk to him during their training session but Jared had just looked at him for a long moment before saying that he needed to shift just a little bit to be able to properly lift the weight without hurting himself.

It was actually Chad who ended up helping ease the tension. He’d decided to try and win Sophia away from his supposed competition, Steve, and had started with small cards and chocolate. Sophia just rolled her eyes and tossed most of them into the garbage. The chocolate she kept, simply because ‘throwing chocolate away was a sin against humanity’. That Friday, Jensen walked out of the locker room after his shower to see a ridiculously large bouquet sitting on the juice bar counter with Sophia staring at it in disbelief.

“What the hell is that?” Jensen asks with a laugh, gaping at the height of the floral monstrosity.

“That is the latest in gifts from Chad, though I’m more worried about the second part referenced on the card. It said that I would receive another sign of his love by 10:30,” Sophia said, biting her nail.

“His love?” Jensen bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“Apparently,” sighed Sophia.

“Sophia, I apologize now, but I owed the fucker,” Jared groaned as he walked up to the bar.

Sophia, confused, chuckled, “For what?”

Rolling his eyes, Jared set down a boom box and stepped back. “For this.”

Music started playing, and Jensen choked back a laugh when he realized it was ‘Baby Got Back’. Jared looked pained and began to do a dance, which at first Jensen couldn’t even begin to explain. Then he realized that Jared was doing the dance moves from Glee’s ‘Push It’. He put his head down so that Jared couldn’t see him laughing. Then, he heard singing. Looking up, like watching a car crash, Jensen saw Chad strutting into the gym, rapping the song. Turning to look at Sophia, Jensen smiled when he saw her standing behind the counter with her arms crossed, glaring at Chad.

“So, sweet thang, how about a date Friday night?” Chad asked when the song was finished.

“Hey, Dorky Dork, try finding a true way to be romantic and I’ll consider it. Until then my answer will still be ‘no,’” Sophia said firmly, walking out from behind the counter. “Come on, Jensen, I feel the need to go shopping and you’re coming with.”

“Why me?” Jensen whined, but stopped when he heard Jared laugh.

Turning, Jensen broke into a large smile when he saw Jared grinning at him. “Hey, can I meet up with you at Eric’s afterwards?” Jared asked, tongue poking out from between his teeth.

“Uh, yes?” Jensen said, rendered stupid at the sight of Jared’s smile once again.

“Excellent! Come along, Jensen, shopping to do,” Sophia singsonged as she pushed him out of the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking into Hellfire, Jensen blushed as he noticed people staring at him. He never should have let Sophia talk him into clothes shopping, or let her and Danneel badger him into wearing some of the new stuff to meet Jared for lunch. “Jensen!” Eric called with a big grin, waving him over to the bar. “Here’s your Yellow-Eyed-Demon Special List card.”

“Wow, thanks Eric.” Jensen smiled up at the older man before looking down at the card. “Uh, Eric, why does it say price of admission the damning of my eternal soul?”

“Theatrics,” Eric said with a toothy smile.

“Actually, Eric is hoping that with enough souls he’ll be able to live eternally and still look his gorgeous self,” Jared teased as he walked over, clapping his hands on Jensen’s shoulders.

“Dammit, Jared, I need them to be innocent souls who have no idea of my heinous plan, you just ruined it with him!” Eric grumbled, throwing a rag onto the bar.

Jensen burst out laughing as Jared led him away. “Oh, the Whore of Babylon Steak Fajitas is the special for today,” Eric called out, and Jensen just shook his head and let Jared lead him over to the table.

Sitting down across from Jensen, Jared stared at him for a long time and then sucked in a deep breath. “I have a couple of things to tell you and I need you to stay quiet so that I can do it, okay?”

“Um, sure?” Jensen agreed, worried.

But before Jared could start, Alli came over for their orders. “Hey guys! Glad to see you back! What do you want for drinks?”

“I’ll have a Demon Bloody Mary, virgin. And can I just go ahead and order the special of the day?” Jared asked in a rush.

“Actually, make that two of those,” Jensen smiled at the waitress.

“Alright so two virgin Demon Bloody Marys and two WoB Steak Fajitas! That’ll be out shortly.” Alli smiled at them, batted her eyelashes at Jensen, and bounced away, ponytail swinging.

“Before you start, I have to wonder, what is wrong with Alli that she can be that happy with all the blood and guts surrounding her?” Jensen contemplated the room, tilting his head to the side.

Clapping his hands and laughing, Jared said, “I have wondered that since the first time I came in here!”

Jensen looked down at the table and smiled. He loved that Jared was laughing; he’d actually missed it over the last couple weeks. Alli bounced back over with the two drinks, smiling at both of them and saying, “Enjoy your virgins boyos, the whores will be out shortly!”

Jared snorted and said, “Thank you for that, Alli.”

After she bounced away, Jared took a large swallow of his drink and then cleared his throat. “All right, so I said that I had some things to tell you. I’m sorry I’ve been such an asshole the last couple days. I went and saw Sandy after I 'talked' with Chris and she confirmed what he said. Said the only reason she’d come into the gym that day was because she saw me happy and wanted me to hurt. When I asked her why she even cared, since it seemed like she only dated me for the status of being the captain’s girlfriend, she rolled her eyes and said that it was because no one broke up with her and got to just walk away unharmed.”

Jensen opened his mouth to say something, but Jared just shook his head and barreled on. “I was so pissed at her for being such a bitch I decided to take it out on everyone else. But it also got me thinking, I realized that even though I kept telling myself that I never slept with Sandy because I wanted to be in love I realized that it wasn’t completely true. I know that if it was the right person I wouldn’t have to wait for the word love to be tossed around to sleep with them. However, Sandy wasn’t the right person and somewhere deep down I knew that.

“I even knew when I broke up with her it wasn’t because we’d grown apart, like I told her, but more because I knew there was someone that I wanted to be with more than her. I broke up with my girlfriend because I knew that she wasn’t who I thought of when I woke up in the morning, or who I wanted to tell about my day. The person I wanted to do all that with, I’d never even talked to, until a couple of weeks ago.”

Jared took a deep breath and stared intently into Jensen’s eyes. “Jensen, you are the right person for me. You are who I want to tell about my day, like how that crazy-ass Leah tried to get me to be her trainer - thankfully Mike told her my schedule was full and gave her to Tom. Though, I think Tom put Mike on the couch for that move. Anyway, Jensen, I have wanted to talk to you since I watched you walk into school your first day. I sucked up whatever information I could get about you from overhearing conversations or what I was able to glean from my job at the school office.”

“You tried to find out information about me?” Jensen asked, stunned.

“Yeah, I thought you hated me,” Jared explained, and blushed.

“What? Why? Dude, I have had the biggest crush on you since I saw you on the football field, tackling Justin Hartley,” Jensen blurted out.

“Um, wow, yeah, I didn’t know that. You never talked to me! You would like run away whenever you saw me! Hell, you used to ignore me when I tried to talk to you in the beginning,” Jared exclaimed, just as Alli walked over with their fajitas.

She stopped, blinked at them, and then broke into a huge grin. “Here are your fajitas, if you need anything else just let me know. And by the way, you two are going to be the sexiest couple in this town!”

“Uhh,” both boys sat frozen, not sure what to say to that statement.

They glanced at each other and then away and then looked down at their plates, grateful for the food to distract them. “So,” Jensen said slowly, not looking at Jared, intent on creating the perfect fajita, “If you seem to like me, and I like you, what does that mean?”

Choking on his fajita, Jared took a large drink of his drink then said, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I know what I would like to happen.”

“What’s that?” Jensen asked softly, biting his lip and glancing at the other boy.

Jared broke into a large smile. “Jensen Ackles, would you be my boyfriend?”

“You are an asshole,” Jensen laughed, even as he nodded his head.

“YES!” Alli squealed from by the bar, causing the other patrons to look at her and Eric to laugh.

“Okay, I’m sorry dude, but I have a question that I’ve been fighting not to ask since I saw you in here,” Jared said in a very serious voice.

“Okay?”

“Who the fuck dressed you? Seriously, you look like Kurt’s cousin, you know, the gay guy from _Glee_?” Jared grinned.

“Do you know what I suffered through this afternoon? While you were being all personal trainer, I was being dragged around the mall by Danni and Sophia, who were determined to teach me that because I’m gay, I must, of course, love shopping and fashion. I was tortured!” whined Jensen, pouting at Jared.

Jared stared at Jensen, licking his bottom lip. “Stop that!”

Pouting further, Jensen asked, “Stop what?”

“Jensen, I really don’t want our first kiss to be across a table at the Hellfire Bar and Grill,” Jared whispered, leaning forward slightly.

“Oh!” Jensen squeaked, before smiling happily.

Quickly finishing their meal, Jensen and Jared kept catching each other's eyes and smiling. Jensen could feel a blush rising up his cheeks whenever Jared looked at him. He couldn’t believe it. This whole summer was supposed to be dedicated to improving himself so that he would finally be good enough for Jared. Yet, Jared had been interested in him the whole time, without Jensen having to change anything about himself.

They paid their bill and headed outside, glancing around, fidgeting. “So, I suppose you have to get back to the gym.”

Jared broke into a smile. “Actually, Mike gave me the rest of the day off, told me to get my head out of my ass, ask you out, and then do PG-13-rated things to you.”

“PG-13?”

“I’m also supposed to say that I’ll still respect you in the morning when we finally work up to NC-17,” Jared nodded his head solemnly.

“Wow, God, I’m not going to be able to look at Mr. Rosenbaum, thanks to that comment,” Jensen said, blushing.

“Well, what do you want to do?” Jared wondered, tucking his hand in his back pockets and rocking on his feet.

“Um, we could go to my house and maybe watch a movie?”

“You don’t have to work today?”

“My aunt has informed me that since Danni did such a good job when I ditched my duties, she gave Danni the job.” Jensen shrugged.

“Wait, your aunt fired you?” Jared asked, shocked.

“No, I just get to go back to my normal duties, which is helping out only when absolutely necessary. I hated working there, and Aunt Sam knows that. She only calls me up to man the front desk whenever her receptionists quit,” Jensen smiled.

“And your aunt hired Danneel?” Jared was confused now; none of this was making any sense to him.

“More like she blackmailed Danneel into accepting the job, since she apparently caused drama that resulted in me having to run out of the salon on one of the busiest days.”

“Is it okay if I admit to being terrified of your aunt now?”

Jensen broke into a huge smile. “Trust me, fear is the best option to feel when it comes to Samantha. She loves me, but she’s protective and will probably grill you worse than any girl’s father.”

“Great!” Jared said weakly, following Jensen to his car.

* * *

When they walked into Jensen’s bedroom, both boys looked at each other and blushed. The tension that had started to build in the car broke with an almost audible snap, and Jared pushed Jensen against the wall, leaning down to kiss him. “Oh my god,” Jensen rasped as he felt Jared press closer to him.

“I really want to kiss you,” breathed the taller boy against Jensen’s lips.

Jensen leaned forward, gasping, looking into Jared’s eyes, “Please.”

Jared pressed his lips gently against Jensen’s for a moment, pulled back just a little bit, then tilted his head and kissed him again, sucking gently on the other boy’s puffy lower lip. Closing his eyes, Jensen ran his hand up into Jared’s hair and opened his mouth slowly, returning the kiss. Jared moaned and moved that last inch closer, feeling all of Jensen's body pressed against his.

They kissed for several minutes, ignoring the urge for more oxygen, just enjoying that they were finally able to kiss each other for real. Jared finally pulled back and looked down at Jensen, smiling. “God, you were made for kissing.”

“Thank you?” Jensen asked, not sure how to respond to such a statement.

“Pick a movie,” Jared said as he pulled away, and walked over to Jensen’s bed.

“Uh, I can’t think of anything, brain still trying to get oxygen,” Jensen stuttered.

“Come on, whatever is in your player, we’ll watch that!” Jared said, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Blushing, Jensen walked over to his TV. “Uh, no, we won’t,” he said firmly.

“What? Why not?” Jared asked, getting off the bed and walking over to Jensen, eyes twinkling.

“Um, just cause, no,” Jensen stuttered, pulling out the DVD, distracted by Jared smiling at him.

Before Jensen could react, Jared darted forward and grabbed the DVD from him. “Jared! Give that back!” Jensen yelled as he tried to get the DVD away from the other boy.

“No, I want to see what it is. Holy shit,” Jared said as he read the DVD.

“Jared,” Jensen growled, “Give me the DVD.”

Turning to look at the other boy, Jared licked his bottom lip. “Jensen, is this what I think it is?”

“Seriously, Jared, just give me the DVD,” stated Jensen firmly, holding out his hand.

“Why do you have a DVD of the game against Kennedy High?” Jared asked.

“Because,” Jensen said keeping his hand held out.

“If I give you the DVD you have to promise to tell me why you have this, that work?” Jared asked.

“No, not really, but fine,” Jensen said grabbing the DVD and putting it back in its case.

“So, why do you have the DVD, Jensen?” Jared asked, standing right behind him.

Turning and pushing Jared away, Jensen walked over to his bed and sat down. Jared followed and sat down next to him. “Jen?”

“You decided after you won the game to rip off your soccer jersey and run around the field, and then didn’t put it back on,” Jensen said softly.

“Oh,” Jared said, looking down at his hands. “So, do you have any of my swimming matches?”

Jensen blushed and shook his head. “I was always too worried about what would happen if I went to one of them. You...yeah.”

“What?”

“I’m not feeding your ego,” Jensen said firmly.

“How would that be feeding my ego?” Jared asked, confused.

“Seriously, Jared, I never went to any of your swim matches, because seeing you in a small speedo would have basically made it so that I had no blood in my head,” Jensen gritted out, embarrassed by the conversation.

“I have a photo of you from when you and Danneel dressed up as Sid Vicious and Nancy Spungen. I thought you looked so cool dressed up like him,” Jared said abruptly.

“Really?” Jensen asked quietly, inching closer to the other boy.

“Yeah, and well, let’s just say that it certainly helped clear up one issue for me,” Jared chuckled.

“Huh?” Jensen asked, completely confused.

“I, um, yeah, I may have looked at that while getting off on more than one occasion,” Jared whispered.

“I watched the tape last night, because I knew that I was going to be stuck going back to yoga and every time I’m in that class I get hard thinking of you standing behind me, over me, just completely surrounding me,” Jensen said slowly.

“Fuck, I really just want to kiss you right now,” groaned Jared, throwing himself back on the bed.

“Do it,” Jensen ordered as he leaned over.

Pulling his hands away from his eyes, Jared looked at Jensen, who smiled shyly at him. “I can do that now. I can kiss you whenever I feel like it,” he smiled happily, before pulling Jensen down and kissing him.

Jensen lost track of time, but slowly he became aware of what sounded like a herd of elephants pounding on the stairs. Before he processed what that meant, Danneel burst into his room. “You better not be masturb-- holy shit!”

Jared pulled away and looked at the noise, eyes still unfocused. Jensen blushed when he realized that they were both shirtless, with Jared laying between his legs, both of them with bruised lips. He didn’t remember taking off their shirts, or rolling into this position, all he’d remembered was the amazing feel of Jared’s lips against his own.

“Huh?” Jared asked confused as to why there was a girl suddenly in Jensen’s room.

Danneel quickly walked into the room and closed the door. “You fucker!” she yelled, coming over and hitting Jensen on the shoulder.

“Ow! What the fuck, Danneel?!” Jensen yelled trying to hide from her tiny fists of fury.

“I can’t believe you let me and Sophia going on and on about how you needed to buy new clothes to really get Jared’s attention better and you two were already dating! Seriously, buttmunch, kinda something important that your best friend should find out the second you’re alone after it happens!” she shrieked, hands on her hips, glaring at the two boys on the bed.

“Uh, I didn’t ask him to be my boyfriend until we were at lunch,” Jared said slowly, still not moving off of Jensen.

“Wait, so you two JUST became boyfriends and your already doing the whole shirtless making out on the bed?” Danneel asked before breaking into a huge grin. “I knew you’d find your inner slut, Jennybean!”

Jensen groaned and buried his face in Jared’s neck. “Actually, he had to take off his shirt because I accidentally spilled some of my drink on it and he was going to hurry up and wash it so that it didn’t get stained, since it was new and all, but I got distracted and kinda jumped him. He’s just my innocent victim,” Jared said, watching Danneel.

“Are you going to get off my best friend any time soon?” Danneel asked with an arched eyebrow.

“I’m waiting,” said Jared. Jensen realized what he meant and started blushing even harder.

“For what?”

“For me to not be hard when I stand up,” Jared said defiantly, getting pissed now that Danneel wasn’t leaving.

“Oh, wow, I, wow, I honestly didn’t think you would just come out and say that,” Danneel said, blushing.

“Danneel, go downstairs, we’ll be down there shortly,” Jensen groaned, covering his face.

“What?”

“Danni! Downstairs now! Fuck!” Jensen yelled, feeling the blush move down his chest.

“Fine!”

Jared ignored the door slamming shut and the sound of stomping footsteps going downstairs. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you,” he said.

“I just can’t believe that happened and that you told her you were waiting for you to not be hard, how could you even stay hard with her in the room?” Jensen mumbled from behind his hands.

“Dude, I’m lying on top of you and you’re shirtless, how the hell am I supposed to go soft with all that happening?” Jared teased, leaning down and kissing Jensen’s neck.

“No, no, Jared, we can’t start that again. Danneel will come back up here, so just stop now,” Jensen tried to say in a firm voice, but it ended in a whimper when Jared kissed over Jensen’s pulse.

“Mmm, don’t wanna stop, like kissing you,” Jared teased between kisses up Jensen’s neck before kissing him firmly on the lips.

Pushing the taller boy away, Jensen smiled. “Seriously, Jared, she will come back up here. It’ll be worse than this was, so let’s just go downstairs and talk to her.”

“Fine,” Jared groaned, rolling off of Jensen and sighing as he watched the other boy sit up and walk over to the closet.

“What are you doing?” wondered Jared, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“You told Danni that you spilled something on my shirt, I can’t exactly come downstairs wearing that shirt with no stain on it!” Jensen laughed, pulling on his ‘Wannabe Zombie’ shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

Danneel was sitting on the couch when they walked into the living room, watching an episode of _Leverage_. “So are you two the new dream couple?” Danneel asked without looking at them.

“I don’t know if I would say dream couple but we’re definitely a couple,” Jensen said with a pleased smile.

“Congratulations,” Danneel said sincerely to her friend.

“Thank you, Danni.”

Turning to look at Jared, Danneel glared. “If you hurt him or try to pressure him into something he’s not ready for, they will not find your body. You got it?”

“Yeah I got it,” Jared said at the exact same time that Jensen groaned her name.

“I can’t believe you fucking did that,” Jensen hissed.

“So, Jared,” Danneel said, looking at him with a huge smile, “are you going to remember to respect Jennybean in the morning, should you reach that point?”

“Actually, I’m hoping he’ll respect me,” Jared said, grinning evilly when Danneel started blushing and Jensen made choking sounds next to him.

“Okay, well, as awesome as this whole conversation was, Danneel can you maybe leave, go plot all the ways you and Sophia are going to torture me, so that I can go back to making out with my boyfriend?” pleaded Jensen, wanting the feel of Jared’s lips again.

“Ugh, this is what the rest of the summer is going to be like, isn’t it? You ditching me to make out with your boyfriend?” pouted Danneel.

“Actually, you’ll be ditching me most days to work at my aunt’s salon, and I’ll be busy working out at the gym. I have actually come to enjoy the daily torture sessions, which I’m completely baffled about. And I wouldn’t do that, Danneel, but seriously, we’ve been together less than a day and already someone has barged in on us making out. I just want to enjoy the fact that I can actually kiss Jared!” shouts Jensen.

“Fine.” Danneel rolled her eyes, but she smiled as at both of them as she walked out of the room.

Before Jared could say anything, Jensen pounced on him and started kissing him again. Moaning happily, Jared pulled Jensen into his lap, running his hand under his t-shirt, already trying to pull it up. “Can’t take my shirt off if we’re down here,” gasped Jensen as he pulled back from the kiss.

“But you look so fucking hot,” Jared said as he sucked on Jensen’s neck.

“Fuck, upstairs!” Jensen jumped off of Jared’s lap and started running out of the room and up the stairs, Jared following closely behind.

Mackenzie knocked on Jensen’s door a couple of hours later and opened it slowly. “Jensen?” she called, inching around the door.

Her eyes widened when she saw her brother on his bed, fast asleep on his side, with Jared curled up next to him, arm tossed over Jensen’s back. Biting her lip and trying to carefully close the door, Mackenzie froze when she saw that Jared’s eyes were open and staring at her. Smiling, she waved at Jared and put a finger over her lips. He smiled at her and nodded, watching as she carefully walked out of the room and closed the door.

Jared laughed softly as he heard her let out a happy shriek before flying down the stairs. He tensed when he heard her call out that Jensen was sleeping and they should just start dinner without him. Jensen made a snuffling noise and snuggled closer, then slowly opened his eyes. Smiling sleepily, he moved closer. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Jared leaned down and kissed him softly before trying to move away.

“What’s up?” Jensen asked, confused.

“I think your aunt is home. I know Mackenzie is because I woke up and she was trying to creep out of the room,” Jared said, running his hand up and down Jensen’s arm, hoping that will keep him calm.

“Shit!” Jensen hissed as he sat up looking around.

They’d come back up earlier and made out until Jensen felt like his lips would tingle for the rest of his life. Slowly they stopped, and then they just lay next to each other and talked. About Jared’s family, about Jensen’s aunt and sister, how they both hated and loved school and that though summer was fun they hated how fast they got bored. Jared had talked about how he realized that maybe he wasn’t one hundred percent straight the first time he’d dreamt of Jensen. Jensen had turned red and tried to think of what to say in response, especially when Jared had said that they hadn’t done anything in the dream except kiss, but that he’d woken up with sticky sheets and was still so hard.

Jensen had discovered that he could make Jared shiver by brushing his fingers along his side, or gasp if he switched directions and dragged his nails across Jared’s abs. Jared had smiled as he realized that he’d given Jensen a hickey, laughing softly when the other boy had glared at him, and then gasping when Jensen returned the favor. Slowly, they’d fallen asleep wrapped in each other, relishing in the fact that after all the time they spent wishing it would happen, they were able to be this close to each other.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do,” Jared said softly, running a hand down Jensen’s back. He just couldn’t stop touching the other boy now.

“It’s okay, but we should probably get down there. Stand behind me. She’ll hesitate in the impaling if I’m in the way,” Jensen said as he rolled off the bed and tried to fix his hair and hide the large hickey on his neck.

Jared bit his lip and choked out, “Oh goody, yes, let’s go face the aunt that’s protective and who will impale me!”

Smiling at his boyfriend’s panicked expression, Jensen walked over and kissed him on the lips quickly. “It’ll be fine!”

Jensen had Jared follow behind him as they walked downstairs and into the kitchen. “Jensen! You’re awake, who is this?” Samantha’s face quickly changed from happy to murderous.

“Aunt Sam, this is Jared Padalecki, my boyfriend,” Jensen said, holding his breath after his announcement.

“Hello, Jared. May I ask if you just arrived? I don’t seem to recall the doorbell ringing and I know that Mackenzie just came down a few minutes ago saying that Jensen was sleeping,” Samantha said, steel-eyed and tight smiled.

“Hello, ma’am, um, no I didn’t just arrive. Jensen and I accidentally fell asleep earlier when we were watching a movie up in his room, ma’am,” Jared rasped, swallowing loudly.

“I see. May I ask what you two were doing up in my nephew’s room alone with no one home if you two are dating?” Samantha crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

“Aunt Sam,” Jensen griped, “You are not seriously going to be flipping out about that, right?”

“Now Jensen, I really don’t like the idea of my teenage nephew and his boyfriend being here alone, let alone up in your bedroom,” Samantha said firmly.

“I’m seventeen, Jared’s turning eighteen in a couple days, it’s not like we’re sixteen and stupid. We didn’t even do anything like that,” protested Jensen.

“Jensen that is not the point,” Samantha stated.

“Yes it is, if anything was going to happen it wouldn’t have been today, since we just got together. Seriously all that happened was that we ended up falling asleep. Plus, you wouldn’t be this mad if I had said that Jared was my friend. Would that be better saying he’s my friend and then us having a friends with benefits relationship, or being honest and saying he’s my boyfriend?” Jensen asked, facing off against his aunt.

Her lips pinched tight, Samantha tried to stare down her nephew, before sighing and saying, “Fine, fine, you can have him up in your room, whether we’re home or not. Just, should it ever reach that point, please be safe.”

“Oh my god, Aunt Sam!” both Jensen and Mackenzie shrieked, blushing. Jared just smiled tightly, a panicked look in his eyes.

Chuckling, Samantha motioned both boys further into the room. “You’re welcome to stay for dinner, Jared.”

“Thank you. Um. actually can I use your phone? I didn’t realize how late it was and I don’t want to make my parents worry because I’m not going to be home on time,” Jared said.

“Of course,” Samantha said easily.

* * *

“I can’t believe your aunt asked if I had ever slept with a girl or guy before,” Jared said the next day as Jensen groaned, trying to lift the newest weight Jared had decided he was ready for.

“Dude, please don’t remind me. I’m trying to forget that whole conversation,” grunted Jensen.

“God, I am seriously having X-rated thoughts right now,” Jared said softly, licking his lips.

“Well, I’m not paying you to have X-rated thoughts, I’m paying you to make it so that I have more muscle,” Jensen said as he rested the bar back on the cradle.

“I can’t help it! I’m young and horny and you’re seriously hot, sweating, grunting, lifting weights,” Jared said leaning down towards Jensen.

“Keep it in your pants, Padabear!” Mike said as he walked by them.

“Yes, sir,” Jared said, standing tall and saluting Mike.

Stopping, Mike came back over and looked at Jared and then down at Jensen. “What did you do, give him your sarcasm? What it given orally or anally?” he asked, smirking as Jared made small noises of indignation.

“Orally. I’m secretly an evil alien whose species plans on conquering earth by seducing hot young men and slowly turning them into one of us through our saliva,” Jensen grinned.

“Padabear, I hope you realize, should you two ever break up, I’m keeping the Jenster here over you. I’ll even accept Jeff’s wrath over my betrayal to have someone that has wit,” Mike laughed as he walked away.

“Where was that wit last night?” Jared ribbed.

“I think somewhere on my bedroom floor, left there after you had kissed it out of me,” Jensen said reasonably before starting another set of reps.

Jared grinned, proud that he could kiss Jensen senseless. “So, I was thinking that you and I should go on a date. Like a real date and not just lunch at the Hellfire.” He tried to sound casual, but couldn’t quite meet Jensen’s eyes.

“Um, yeah. Wha-” Jensen took a deep breath and set the bar back down “So, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, I thought maybe we could go to the movies?” Jared blushed.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect!” Jensen said with a huge smile.

“Get a room!” Mike called from the top of the stairs.

“Can’t, Tom’s ‘centering’ himself before dealing with the day!” Jensen shouted back, grinning when Mike started laughing and pointing a finger at him.

“Okay, seriously, what the hell happened? You used to act like he was a teacher whenever he came around,” Jared wondered, perplexed.

“A teacher doesn’t tell your crush to take the afternoon off to get his act together,” singsonged Jensen as he stood up and walked towards the locker room. “Thanks for the session today.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Jensen!” Sophia hissed as she watched him float across the gym. He turned to look at her, smiling as she waved her arms like crazy, apparently in an attempt to get him to come over to the smoothie bar.

“Yes, Sophia?”

“Were my eyes deceiving me earlier, or did it look like you and Jaybear were a little closer than normal?” Sophia asked, eyes twinkling with excitement.

Fighting hard to keep a straight face, Jensen said, “Your eyes were decieiving you.”

Sophia started to pout when a large smile broke out across Jensen’s face. She glared at him and leaned across the counter to punch him in the arm. “You asshole!” she said, smiling happily.

“Sorry, I had to tease,” Jensen apologized, as he rubbed his now tender arm.

“So where’d you two go on your date?”

“Oh,” Jensen scratched behind his ear, “Yeah we’re doing that tonight. We’d just talked yesterday about how we wanted to be each other’s boyfriend.”

“Aww, that is so precious!” squealed Sophia, eyes suspiciously bright.

“Where’s your daily gift from Chadley?” Jensen asked, looking around.

For the first time ever, Jensen got to watch a blush creep over Sophia’s face. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she pulled out a small box from underneath the counter. Opening the box, Sophia glanced at Jensen as she carefully pushed it across the counter. Inside was a single pressed rose with a piece of paper near it. “A flower that will match the red of your lips,” Jensen read out loud before looking up at Sophia. “I guess he’s taking what you said to heart!

“Yeah, but there’s no note saying it’s from him!” exclaimed Sophia.

“Well, could it be from someone else?” Jensen inquired, intrigued by his friend’s distress.

Biting her lip, Sophia hesitated for a moment and then explained, “Steve made me a CD a couple days ago. It was him singing some songs he’d written.”

“Oh. Oh!” Jensen sat back and looked at her closely.

Sophia was playing with a rag and not looking at Jensen at all.

“You don’t like him like that, though, do you?” he asked.

“Well, I mean, he’s really very sweet, but I’ve also heard that that sweet nature hides a true player. At least Chad’s honest about being a jackass.”

Nodding his head in sympathy, Jensen agreed. “Hey, not to change the subject, but do you know any good movies out right now?”

Blinking, Sophia broke into a huge smile. “Are you and Jared going to a movie?”

“Possibly, but I kinda want to have an idea of what would be good to go see before I mention what I think would be fun.” Jensen shrugged his shoulder.

“Go see whatever is playing at the cheapo theater, because trust me, based on what I saw a little bit ago, you two will not be watching that much of the movie. The tension was just crackling off of you two, I would have seriously made out with anyone that had been close enough just to ease it,” teased Sophia, fanning herself.

“Maybe we’ll just go and rent one instead,” said Jensen.

“What? Don’t want people watching you two making out like bandits in public?” asked Sophia.

“Honestly? No, not really,” sighed Jensen.

“Hey, Sophia, stop making my boyfriend pout,” Jared said as he darted over to them.

Jensen turned and smiled at the taller boy. “You just wanted to call me your boyfriend.”

“Damn right,” Jared said with a smile, before leaning down and kissing Jensen quickly.

“That is disgustingly cute. I seriously think I just became diabetic watching that,” Sophia laughed.

Both boys blushed and then smiled happily at her. “Oh! Hey, so I was thinking, maybe we could go out for pizza and then pick up a rental and just chill at my place tonight. How’s that sound?” Jensen asked, suddenly worried that Jared would think he was ashamed of him or something.

Instead the taller boy broke into a huge smile. “Would your aunt mind if I crashed at your place? That way we could do a movie marathon and not have to deal with me stumbling home at the crack of dawn.”

“I’ll ask her and let you know,” Jensen said as he stood, grabbed his keys off the counter and turned to walk away.

“Wait, you forgot something,” Jared said quickly.

“Huh? What’d I forget?” Jensen asked turning around.

“This,” Jared said with a smirk as he leaned down and gave Jensen a deep kiss.

They heard Tom cheer as he caught sight of them and some disappointed sighs from some of the women that were milling around. Mike yelled at them to get a room again, which Jared ignored, pulling Jensen tighter against him. “You owe me fifty bucks, Kane!” Sophia shouted, finally causing the two boys to break apart.

“What?” Jensen asked, blinking at her and trying to get higher brain functions to return.

“Kane, the moron, bet that Jared would not totally lay claim to you in front of everyone. I tried to explain that while Jared is more evolved than most boys our age, he’d go caveman with a hottie like you for a boyfriend,” Sophia explained as she held out her hand, while a grumbling Christian Kane counted out several bills.

“I’ll see you tonight, okay?” Jared said warmly. Jensen turned and stared at him in confusion, before his brain finally came back to life from its Jared induced coma, and then nodded his head.

“Yeah, I’ll see you at let’s say, seven at the Leaning Tower of Pizza?”

“Perfect,” Jared leaned down and gave Jensen another kiss before walking away.

* * *

Jensen fidgeted nervously as he glanced around the restaurant trying to spot Jared. He’d let Danneel and Sophia come over earlier and dress him, simply because he knew if the choice was left up to him he’d have had a panic attack. They had tried to fuss about his hair as well, but Jensen had just pushed them away and told them Jared had seen him sweating like a pig, so having two hairs out of place wasn’t going to suddenly cause Jared to decide he was hideous.

“Jensen!” Jared called from one of the booths, a wide smile spread across his face.

“Hey!” Jensen said happily as he walked over, fighting the urge to look around and see if anyone was watching him walk towards the booths usually reserved for couples, where Jared was waving frantically at him.

“Hi,” Jared said softly as Jensen slid into the booth.

“Hi,” Jensen could feel himself grinning so hard it almost hurt.

Jared chuckled and looked down at the menu. “Man, I’m trying really hard to not kiss you right now,” he whispered, pretending that he was eyeing the pictures really closely.

“Jared,” hissed Jensen, as he felt himself start blushing.

Glancing at Jensen through his eyelashes, Jared gave him an evil smile. “So, we’re totally making it look like I crashed on the floor but I’m sleeping with you in your bed, right?”

Pulling the menu up to hide his face, Jensen whispered, “Not after that. Hope you enjoy the floor, buddy!”

“I’ll just wait until you fall asleep and then I’ll crawl in and cuddle you!” Jared laughed.

Looking at Jared over the menu, Jensen glared at the smirking boy. “I hate you.”

“That’s why you agreed to be my boyfriend,” teased Jared.

Jensen didn’t say anything in response, just pulled the menu back up and pretended that he couldn’t feel Jared tapping his foot against Jensen’s under the table. “I’m sorry,” Jared said softly.

Sighing, Jensen pulled down the menu and looked at Jared. “I’m sorry, too. I just, I’ve never dated anyone before so I don’t know if I’m doing something wrong, or taking something too seriously,” he said looking at Jared and holding his breath.

“It’s fine Jensen, I’ll remember to be more careful in what I say, if you promise to work harder at not taking immediate offense to something,” said Jared.

“That works, I want Hawaiian pizza,” Jensen said, deciding that a change in subject was in order.

“Alright, but I want cheesy garlic bread,” Jared says, knowing that Jensen was trying to ease some of the tension that had arrived.

“So what movies are we getting for tonight?”

Jared titled his head to the side acting like he was deep in thought. “ _Push_ , _Fantastic Four_ 1 and 2, and _The Losers_ ,” he says with a nod of his head.

“A Chris Evans movie marathon?”

“Yep!” Jared beamed at Jensen for figuring out the theme so quickly.

“Will you hurt me if I say I haven’t seen any of those movies?” Jensen joked.

“Well, since I actually own all of them, and thus we don’t have to stop at the video store, I’ll let it go,” Jared laughed.

* * *

“Dude, I can’t believe how awesome _The Losers_ was!” exclaimed Jensen later, lying across his bed and grinning happily.

“Oh good, I don’t have to try and convert you through repeated watchings,” said Jared, relieved.

“Obsessed much?” Jensen asked, rolling to face his boyfriend.

“Whatever, just think how awesome it is that I have my own personal Jensen right here!” Jared cheered, as he rolled himself on top of the other boy.

“You, Jared Padalecki, aren’t like I thought you were at all,” Jensen grinned, leaning up to kiss Jared.

“Oh, really? What’d you think I’d be like?”

Shrugging, Jensen bit his lip for a second, then said, “I don’t know, cool? I mean, you’re cool, but like, I just thought you’d be all elitist and not the dork that you are.”

“You totally thought I’d be like Clay, didn’t you? All smooth sexiness,” Jared nodded his head emphatically.

“Yep, that’s exactly what I thought.” Jensen leaned up, kissing Jared again.

Jared let himself get distracted by Jensen’s kisses, leaning down further to deepen the kiss, moaning when Jensen opened his mouth further. Thrusting his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, Jared started to get hard. He pulled back and looked into Jensen’s lust-blown eyes. “I really don’t wanna rush you,” he gasped out, leaning down to steal another kiss.

Licking his bottom lip, Jensen stared up at Jared and whispers, “I wanna get you naked. Look at you; see how much better you look than in my head. Fuck, Jared.”

Pulling back, Jared stared down at Jensen as he pulled his shirt over his head. Jensen reached up and ran his fingers down Jared’s chest, enjoying the feel of hard muscle under them. Kissing the prone boy again, Jared pulled Jensen into a sitting position, toying with the first button of Jensen’s button-down shirt. “I want to see you too,” Jared whispered.

“Okay,” Jensen said, worried that Jared wouldn’t like what he saw, since he knew he wasn’t as muscled as the other boy.

Moving quickly, Jared unbuttoned Jensen’s shirt, pausing to take in everything when he had all the buttons done. “Fuck, Jensen, you look so fucking hot,” Jared growled, leaning down and biting Jensen’s lip before thrusting his tongue into Jensen’s mouth.

Moments getting lost in their kisses, neither boy noticed that they didn’t get any further in taking their clothes off. Jared started thrusting against Jensen, needing any friction that he could garner from the other boy, gasping when Jensen started to match his thrusts. “Shit, fuck, Jen, fuck, oh fuck, god so fucking, JENSEN!” groaned Jared as he came in his pants, biting his lip to try and keep the noise down.

“Jared,” gasped Jensen as he came in his pants from watching the other boy fall apart above him.

“God, that was...” Jared struggled to find words.

“Intense,” supplied Jensen, brushing his hand through Jared’s hair.

“Exactly.”

Looking at Jared, Jensen gnawed on his lip, reluctant to voice his thoughts, but he couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Jared, I think that we should wait until we’re ready before doing anymore. I mean, I loved what we did tonight, but if we had gotten naked, like I wanted, I don’t know if we could have stopped, and I’m not ready for that.”

Kissing his boyfriend, Jared smiled softly down at him. “Jensen, that’s fine. I’m not ready for full-blown sex either. I enjoyed what we did tonight, definitely not going to knock it.”

Grinning happily, Jensen rolled them over, kissing Jared briefly before pulling back and saying, “I’m all gross. I’m going to take a shower, and you will not follow me. You can just sit here thinking about what I look like under the water.”

“Fuck, Jen, that’s just cruel. I hope you walk out while I’m jerking off thanks to the images that you put in my head,” hissed Jared.

Chuckling, Jensen debated doing what he wanted to do. Waiting until he was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Jensen turned and smiled at Jared. “Well then, let’s really give you something to jerk off to.” Jensen dropped his pants, and pulled down his boxers as he walked into the bathroom, chuckling when he heard his boyfriend cursing in the other room.


	10. Chapter 10

Danneel informed Jensen after he had been with Jared for three weeks that she was regretting her decision to help him get the boy, since he always looked so disgustingly chipper whenever she saw him. Jensen just laughed and said that she had no room to talk, since he’d caught her still giving Chris googly eyes when the older man wasn’t looking. “Yeah, but he doesn’t give me the time of day, after our horrible date,” whined Danneel.

Jensen did feel horrible for how the date had turned out, especially since Danneel had been so excited about it. First, Danneel and Chris couldn’t find a free night for either of them, with Danneel working late at the salon or Chris having to work late at the gym. By the time they’d finally gotten a free Saturday, both were frustrated by the whole situation. When they had gotten to the restaurant, neither of them could think of anything to say and they’d spent most of the meal in awkward silence. The nail in the coffin came when they were leaving the restaurant and Danneel tripped, twisting her ankle. They’d spent the next three hours in a loud, cramped emergency room, before a doctor declared it was a sprain and gave Danneel an air cast to wear for a few days. When Chris dropped her off at her house, he didn’t try for a kiss or ask for a second date, and Danneel didn’t try to flirt with him, both resigned to this being one of the worst dates either had been on.

Turning to her best friend, Danneel pouted at him and said, “Jensen, you made me feel bad. Make me happy again!”

“And, pray tell, how am I supposed to do that? This isn’t a Jason type of situation,” Jensen said, crossing his arms.

“Let me do step nine of Operation Beefcake,” pleaded Danneel, gripping Jensen’s arm tightly.

“The one where you teach me how to give a blowjob?” asked Jensen, confused as to how this would help cheer his friend up.

Grinning happily, Danneel nodded her head. “But I have a newly added stipulation. I want Sophia to be there as well.”

Shaking his head and staring up at the sky as if to wonder what he’d done to deserve this, Jensen sighed, “I knew that introducing you two would be the worst idea ever.”

“Whatever, you love us and you know it, and you want the two of us to teach you how to give your hot jock of a boyfriend a blowjob.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll do it. Just, please, no bananas,” pleaded Jensen.

“I’m so glad you said that!” Danneel clapped her hands in glee, bouncing up and down. “That will let me also do step 26b of the operation.”

“What?” Jensen tried to remember what step 26b was. “No. Oh, hell, no. I am not going to a sex shop to buy a dildo so that I can practice giving head with you and Holy Hellion Sophia.”

Sighing dramatically, Danneel rolled her eyes and said, “Yes you will, simply because you agreed to do Operation Beefcake and I didn’t get to do, like, ANY of the steps thanks to Jared being all hot and bothered by you already.”

“Danni,” whined Jensen, hoping that he could annoy his friend out of this idea.

“Jensen,” she mocked back, before smiling brightly. “Sophia! Jensen has agreed to do steps 9 and 26b!”

“I did not!” Jensen exclaimed as both girls squealed and bounced around.

* * *

Walking into Gabriel’s Glory Hole, Jensen worked hard to not let his eyes widen or wander, mostly out of fear of what he might see. He was quickly yanked to the side by the two giggling girls. When he finally focused on what was in front of him, Jensen felt the heat from his blush as he looked at row after row of dildos. He made a gurgling noise and tried to make a run for it, but both girls held onto him tight.

“Hi, guys, can I please see some ID?” asked a girl walking up to them.

“Oh, we’re so sorry! We’re just excited cause it’s Jenny’s first time here and he wants to buy a dildo, because we’re going to teach him how to give his boyfriend a blowjob!” Danneel said with a huge smile while Jensen turned bright red.

The girl smirked at him, kohl-rimmed eyes glittering with mirth as Sophia and Danneel handed over their IDs. Jensen stood frozen, not sure what to say or do. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Sophia elbowed him in the side, jerking him back to the present, where the girl was waiting expectantly, holding out her hand. “Give her your ID, dipshit!” hissed Sophia as she rolled her eyes.

Handing over his ID to Nikki - at least that’s what Jensen was going to call her, since that’s what the bowling shirt she was wearing said - Jensen glanced over at the wall of dildos again. “All right, here you go. Now, is there anything I can help you with?” Nikki smiled at them.

Danneel poked Jensen in his side and said, “Tell her what you want, Jennybean.”

Looking at Nikki, silently pleading for her to kill him and end the situation, Jensen sighed. “All right, I guess what I want is…my boyfriend’s dick and not one of these creepy, creepy-looking things, WHY DOES THAT ONE SPARKLE?” he asked pointing to one of the dildos that had caught his attention.

“Oh, that's based on Twilight. It’s pale and sparkly, and you can even put ice in it so that it’s cold. That way you can pretend Edward is screwing you,” explained Nikki, as she grabbed the dildo in question off the shelf.

“Ooo, really?” Sophia asked, bouncing on her feet before taking the dildo from Nikki and staring at it intently.

“Jensen, you need to pick a dildo out, you can’t just be like, ‘Hey, Jared, I need you to shove your dick in this cast! Why? Oh, no reason!’ as you blush like crazy,” Danneel said, looking at him like he was an idiot.

“Why not?” pouted Jensen, because honestly that sounded like the best idea to him.

“Do you want him to know that you’re going to be using a dildo to learn how to suck his dick?” Danneel asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I could say that I want it for when we finally have sex and can’t always be together,” Jensen tried to reason haughtily.

“I’ll compromise with you, okay? You can get the make your own dildo kit and do that with Jared AFTER you pick out a dildo from this lovely collection so that Sophia and I can teach you today. We’ll even pay for it. How’s that sound?” Danneel bargained.

Jensen didn’t say anything, just walked over to the shelf and grabbed a realistic looking dildo that wasn’t very big, but would let the girls get the basics across. “There, I picked one out,” Jensen said, thrusting the fake dick at Danneel.

“Works for me,” Danneel said as she grabbed the dick. “Where’s Sophia?”

Nikki smirked. “I think she’s over in the bondage section. I heard her mumbling something about handcuffs.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have brought her along. She always gets distracted,” sighed Danneel as she walked away.

“How often do you guys come here?” squawked Jensen, following his best friend.

“Oh, we’ve been at least eight times since we started hanging out. You know how it is, you get bored, the sex shop sounds like a good idea so you go.” Danneel shrugged as she started glancing down aisles, trying to find the missing Sophia.

“Hey guys!” Sophia said, chipper, holding a bag from the store.

“You guys come to the sex shop that’s geared for gay people?” Jensen was starting to wish he’d thought to ask more questions before asking Danneel to be his best friend.

“We like the videos,” both girls said with smiles.

Jensen stopped and stared at them. “Take me to the videos,” he said in an excited voice.

“What?” Sophia squeaked.

“I want to look at the videos!” Jensen bounced with excitement.

Both girls looked at him, blinking, then broke into huge smiles. “We just converted you!” teased Danneel.

* * *

Jared was sitting in his room, bored out of his mind, when the doorbell rang. Jensen had said he had something to do with Danneel and Sophia that day, but he’d call Jared later. Chad was being an emo bitch and moping in his room trying to come up with new ways to win Sophia over, and after listening to over a month of plotting Jared couldn’t take much more. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, tossing the stress ball he’d snagged from the gym in the air and catching it.

“Jared! You have a visitor,” screeched his sister.

Bouncing down the stairs, Jared almost tripped when he saw his boyfriend cornered by his sister, who was twirling her hair around her finger. “So, you’re friends with Loser?” she asked, trying for a flirty smile.

“Um, yeah?” Jensen squeaked, inching closer to the door and his escape route.

“Hey, Jensen,” Jared said with a smile, walking down and pulling his sister away from his boyfriend.

“Hi,” sighed Jensen, looking relieved from that someone was getting Megan to back off.

“Want to go upstairs?” asked Jared, grinning happily as he shoved his sister towards the living room, ignoring her angry protests.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

When they got to his room, Jared grinned when Jensen’s eyes widened. “Wow, you weren’t joking about having almost no space,” he blurted out.

Laughing, Jared pulled the other boy into the room and closed the door. “Yeah, it’s tight. Thank God my parents decided to make the attic a second office space. Megan and I do our homework up there, simply because, as you can tell, our beds pretty much destroy any room for something besides a small dresser. It’s the tall genes, means we need longer beds.”

“And yet, you found a way to fit a TV and Playstation 3 in here,” joked Jensen.

Dropping down on his bed, Jared said, “A man has to have priorities.”

“Um, so, my shopping trip with Danni and Sophia was really interesting today,” Jensen said as he toed off his shoes.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jensen didn’t say anything further, just dropped a bag down on Jared’s bed.

Eyes widening at the items that fell out onto the bed, Jared looked up at his boyfriend. “Jensen, why do you have, like, six pornos, three bottles of lube, a bunch of condoms, and a, well, a fake dick?”

Jensen didn’t say anything right away, just turned and grinned happily when he saw that Jared’s door had a lock on it. “Does this work?” he asked, pointing towards the lock on the door.

"What? Yeah, it does,” Jared answered, distracted, looking at the spread on his bed.

“Good,” Jensen said simply, locking the door and then turning to face Jared again.

He let out a slow breath and smiled at Jared before pulling his shirt over his head. “Either scoot towards me or scoot up further on the bed,” he ordered.

“Why?”

“Jared, just pick one and do it,” said Jensen in a firm voice.

Shivering, Jared moved so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed, still looking at Jensen in confusion. Jensen didn’t say anything as he walked over and pulled Jared up into a sitting position and kissed him, humming happily when Jared quickly took over the kiss. Pulling away, Jensen slowly pulled Jared’s shirt over his head, grinning when the other boy didn’t ask any questions or offer any protest.

“Oh, my God,” gasped Jared as Jensen dropped to his knees.

“Let me know if I do anything you don’t like,” Jensen breathed. He reached forward and started to unbutton Jared’s pants.

* * *

“Oh my glorious, wonderful God,” gasped Jared, as he came down from the high.

Jensen grinned happily, pressing his bruised lips together. “So it was good?”

“So good, where’d you learn to do that thing with your tongue?”

“Yeah, well, like I said, my trip to the shop with Danni and Sophia was very, um, educational.” Jensen glanced down at Jared’s dick, which was still out of his pants and half hard.

“What?” Jared sits up and looks at Jensen in curiosity.

Ducking his head, Jensen could feel himself blushing. “Um, yeah, that’s why I have the, well, the, you know, dildo.”

“You have a dildo because your trip to the sex shop was educational?” Jared asked, stroking his hand across Jensen’s bare shoulder, distracted by the freckled skin.

Biting his lip and glancing up at his boyfriend, Jensen felt heat build in his stomach as he watched Jared’s eyes darken again. “Yeah, um, well, I asked Danni and Sophia to help me learn how to, well, do what I just did and so they took me to the sex shop and then had me practice with the dildo,” Jensen breathed out, moving closer to Jared to kiss him.

“Oh,” breathed Jared, “Wait, what?”

Jensen blinked, confused that he wasn’t getting kissed right now. “What?”

Jared pushed Jensen back further, contemplated tucking himself back in his pants and then just ignored his dick, which was losing interest in the proceedings. “Danneel and Sophia taught you how to give me a blowjob?” questioned Jared.

“Yeah,” Jensen answered, trying to figure out what was going on. “Are you mad?”

“I, I don’t know. I mean I still think what you did was awesome but why did you have to go and ask Danneel and Sophia how to do it?” Jared said, deciding to pull Jensen closer.

“I didn’t want to be bad at it,” Jensen shrugged.

“Okay,” Jared said, deciding to let go of the whole thing and reassure his boyfriend that he wasn’t mad. He kissed up Jensen’s neck slowly, smirking when he felt Jensen start to shiver. Sucking hard over Jensen’s pulse, Jared moaned happily when he felt Jensen’s fingers tangle into his hair.

Twisting his fingers into Jared’s hair, Jensen pulled him away from his neck to kiss him, hard, tongue thrusting in. He quickly stood and then straddled his boyfriend on the bed, moaning when he felt Jared’s freed cock brushing against his clothed one. “Fuck, Jared, want you,” moaned Jensen. He threw his head back when Jared brushed against his nipple.

“Hmmm, yeah, want you so much,” whispered Jared, nibbling on Jensen’s earlobe.

Jensen arched up and looked down at Jared, grinning happily. “You’re so sexy.”

“So are you, babe.” Jared ran his hand down from Jensen’s neck across his chest and down to the button of his jeans. He kept his eyes locked on Jensen’s face and saw the heat dim slightly at his word.

Curling downwards to kiss Jared again, Jensen was confused when Jared held him back. “Jensen, seriously, do you not know how hot you are?”

“I’m not hot,” mumbled Jensen, trying to climb off of Jared’s lap.

Wrapping his arms tight around the other boy and holding him close, Jared carefully turned them on the bed, to face his closet door, with the floor length mirror on it. Jensen turned his head away from the reflection. “Jensen, please, just look at yourself. You’ve been working out for two months now, I don’t think you realize just how much you’ve changed. Not that I didn’t like how you looked before,” Jared reassured quickly.

“Jared, seriously, this is stupid.”

Kissing the back of Jensen’s neck up to his ear, Jared whispered, “Please, for me, just look in the mirror and let me show you what I see.”

“I know what you see, a scrawny geek, with practically a Greek god behind him,” grumbled Jensen, trying harder to get away.

Jared held on tighter, trying hard to not hurt Jensen in the process. “Please, Jensen, for me, just open your eyes.”

Taking a deep breath, Jensen turned towards the mirror and then slowly opened his eyes. He blinked at the reflection for a few silent moments, not able to believe what he was seeing. Instead of a skinny guy being held tight by a muscular guy, he saw two men, one with light muscles, with freckles sprinkling across his shoulders and chest. The other was still tan, bulkier than the other, but they seemed to complement each other instead of contrast.

“Oh,” he said slowly, still trying to process what he looked like. He had seen himself in several mirrors throughout the day, regularly, for the last two months, and yet, he hadn’t registered just how much his body had changed. He grinned happily as he finally registered what all the sweating and achy muscles had led to.

“See, you’re so fucking sexy, Jensen. I had to keep myself from jumping you when I saw your dip here become muscled,” whispered Jared, as he brushed his fingers over the dip of Jensen’s hip.

“Really?” Jensen tilted his head, letting Jared rest his chin on his shoulder as he ran his hands across Jensen’s torso.

“One day you came in wearing a thin tank top, it was too small, but I don’t think you realized that, and I almost followed you into the locker room, shoved you up against a wall, and licked your nipples through that threadbare tank,” Jared growled as he pinched and twisted both of Jensen’s nipples.

“Jared!” groaned Jensen arching towards the touch.

“And then when your shirt would ride up and I’d see your stomach I’d imagine dropping to my knees right there, with you still lifting weights, and sucking you off.”

Jensen spun around and shoved Jared back down on the bed, grinning happily. Getting off the bed, Jensen grinned at Jared’s grunt of protest. He watched the other boy closely as he unbuttoned his pants and then pushed them and his boxer briefs to the floor. “Fuck!” groaned Jared as he stroked himself.

Eyes glued to Jared’s hand on his dick, Jensen missed what the other boy had said. “What?”

“Get on this bed right now so that I can suck you,” ordered Jared, too impatient to wait for Jensen to follow his command, pulling him down on the mattress.

Neither boy said anything as they looked into each others eyes, before grinning happily. Jared kissed Jensen softly, then brushed his lips down Jensen’s neck. Licking and sucking his way down Jensen’s chest, Jared moaned at the thought of what he was about to do. Letting out a shuddering breath when he felt Jensen’s cock hit his chin, Jared pulled back and looked down at it, hard and leaking, all because of him.

Licking across the tip, Jared paused to let the taste hit him. It wasn’t bad, actually; it was pretty sweet. “Mmm, you taste sweet,” he said as he slowly stroked Jensen, getting more pre-come to ooze from the slit.

“Fuck,” groaned Jensen, closing his eyes tight, biting his lip to try to keep the noises from escaping.

“Shh, you don’t want Megan to come up here, do you? Have her pounding on the door while I’m sucking your cock?” teased Jared, licking the head again.

Keening, Jensen thrust up towards Jared’s mouth. Chuckling, Jared pulled back and stroked up and down the other boy’s dick. He glanced up, smiling, proud that he was able to make Jensen so lost in pleasure that he wasn’t aware of the noises he was making. Looking towards the stuff that had fallen out of the bag earlier, Jared broke into an evil grin.

Jensen saw stars explode in front of his eyes, when Jared sucked on the head of his dick. He whimpered as Jared slowly slid down, tongue moving cautiously. Jared wrapped his large hand around the bottom of Jensen’s dick, stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, groaning loudly when Jensen thrust up into his mouth. “Fuck, Jared, please,” whined Jensen.

Working his boyfriend over slowly, Jared tried to get Jensen so mindless he wouldn’t hear when the bottle cap snapped open. Plus, trying to do it one-handed wasn’t making it any easier. Finally, Jared got the bottle of lube opened and a small amount poured out onto his hand. Darting a quick look up, Jared hoped that Jensen wouldn’t be freaked out by what he was about to try.

Moving his finger slowly under Jensen’s balls, Jared pulled his mouth from Jensen’s dick and just stroked it. He watched Jensen’s face when he slid his finger down to his hole. The other boy’s eyes flew open, mouth hanging as he looked down at Jared, questioning. “I don’t want to do anything more than this, I promise, but, GOD, Jensen, I just want to feel you,” explained Jared, letting his finger circle the hole, no added pressure, just a hint of feeling.

“Fuck. Yes,” moaned Jensen throwing his head back and pushing back on Jared’s finger.

Breathing slowly, suddenly nervous at how much trust he was giving him, Jared carefully breached Jensen. He groaned, and sucked on the head of Jensen’s dick as the tight heat encased his finger. “Oh, fuck, fuck, yes, oh fuck me, yes.”

Smiling at how much he’d caused Jensen to lose control, Jared concentrated on making his boyfriend come just as hard as Jensen had made him come. Carefully thrusting his finger further inside, Jared groaned, thinking of what it would be like if he let Jared fuck him. Imagining thrusting into the tightness encompassing his finger, Jared sucked hard on Jensen’s cock. Jensen practically sat up, as he wrapped his fingers in Jared’s hair, pulling as he came, hard, down the other boy’s throat.

Wincing at the pain, Jared pulled his finger out and gave one last gentle suck before looking up at him. “You okay?”

“God, your mouth,” gasped Jensen, looking at Jared in wonder.

Going to kiss his boyfriend, Jared hesitated for a moment, not sure if Jensen would want to taste himself. He smiled when Jensen cupped his cheek, before pressing a kiss to the corner of Jared’s mouth. “You,” Jensen breathed, “are amazing.”

Grinning, Jared kissed Jensen, letting out a pleased noise when Jensen pulled him closer. “Mmm, can I just say I really enjoy that you’re naked?”

“Why is it that you’re not?” laughed Jensen.

“Hmm, that would be because someone didn’t get my pants off of me,” teased Jared, nibbling on Jensen’s throat.

“Jared. Jared, seriously, stop,” Jensen gasped.

“What? Why?” asked Jared looking up at his boyfriend in confusion.

“I’m naked, you’re practically naked, if we get started again I’m worried that we’re going to go further than either of us are ready for,” Jensen said softly, stroking Jared’s skin.

Kissing the freckles across Jensen’s right shoulder, Jared mumbled, “True, but, God, right now I don’t care.”

“But you would if one of us freaked out because we realized we weren’t ready to do this,” reasoned Jensen, smiling softly, when Jared pulled back and looked him in the eye.

Leaning away so that he wasn’t tempted to kiss his boyfriend and distract him from the sound reasoning, Jared asked, “So what should we do instead?”

“I think,” Jensen said slowly, “that we should get dressed, open the door, and watch some TV.”

“Hmm, I approve of all of that, except for the getting dressed and opening the door.” Jared grinned when Jensen slapped his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey, Jared, Megan told me that you had-- Oh, hi,” a woman said as she walked into Jared’s room, smiling cautiously when she spotted Jensen, who was sitting on the floor, while Jared stretched out across the bed.

“Hey, mama, this is Jensen. I told you about him,” Jared said, sitting up, smiling.

“Oh!” gasped Sherri, blushing.

Not quite sure what to take of the exchange, Jensen smiled weakly and waved. Grinning, Sherri walked into the room, closing the door. “You are much more handsome than Jared said you were,” she said.

“What?” squeaked Jensen, looking between Jared and Sherri.

“Yeah, I kinda told my mom that I was like totally hot for you. She’s been listening to me first whine about how hot you were and how much it sucked to try and train you without doing anything. Then, she got to hear me gush when you and I got together,” explained Jared, blushing when Sherri ruffled his hair.

“All right, well, I just have to say this, because I am a mother,” Sherri started, “if you two do anything, please be safe and use protection.”

“Yes, ma’am,” both boys said, blushing bright red.

“Good. Jensen, would you like to stay for dinner?” Sherri asked, smiling at him as he gaped at her.

“Yes?”

“Excellent. You two come downstairs, I want to be able to not have to yell at you for dinner,” Sherri ordered as she walked out of the room.

Turning to look at Jared, Jensen broke into a huge grin. “We can never let her and Aunt Sam meet. They’d rule the world.”

Laughing, Jared pulled Jensen off the floor and slapped his ass to get him to move. “Oh, man, just imagine what it’d be like if Megan and Mackenzie met.”

“Don’t talk about that,” hissed Jensen, shuddering in fear.

* * *

“So Jensen, how did you and Jared meet?” asked Gerry, smiling politely, looking confused when both boys started choking.

“Um, well, I signed up to have a personal trainer, I decided that I wanted to get more fit this summer, and I ended up having Jared as my trainer,” Jensen said quickly.

“Actually, Dad, there’s something that I wanted to say,” began Jared, looking to Sherri for reassurance.

“Yeah, son?”

“Well,” Jared glanced at Jensen and taking a deep breath. “Jensen’s my boyfriend.”

Megan’s fork dropped to her plate. Everyone turned to look at her. “That’s not fair!” she yelled.

“What?” Jared asked confused.

“I wanted him to be my boyfriend, and you took him!” she yelled, slamming her hand down on the table.

Glancing between the two siblings, Jensen tried not to laugh. “Um, well, Megan no offense, because you are very beautiful, but um, well, Jared’s more my type.”

Pouting, Megan arched an eyebrow. “Well, how do I become your type?”

Jared dropped his head to the table and started banging it repeatedly. “Well,” drawled Jensen, trying to figure out how to word his answer, “you’d have to, um...I guess the best way to say it is, you’d have to become a guy.”

“Oh, yeah, no, I’ll just be your fag hag,” Megan said, flipping her hair.

“Megan!” Gerry snapped. “I do not want to hear you use that word!”

“Well, what am I supposed to call myself?”

Grinning, Jensen said, “You can do what my friend Danni does. She calls herself my ‘fruit fly’.”

Sherri choked on her water and burst out laughing. “Oh, my. Jensen, I think you will get along just fine with this family.”

“Um, Dad, you’re not mad, are you?” asked Jared softly, worried.

“Son, I would love you even if you grew three arms and had sixteen eyes, all I ask is that you don’t tell me anything about what you two do.” Gerry grinned when both boys started blushing.

* * *

Jensen groaned as he lifted the weight up and down slowly. Jared had decided that since Jensen was happy with what he’d accomplished and wasn’t pushing to get that much bulkier, it was Jared’s new duty, instead of training him, to distract him. His method of attack that day was to stand over Jensen, with his dick showing prominently through his shorts, and quietly grunt along with Jensen.

“I,” Jensen hissed, lifting the weight, “fucking hate you.”

“Nah, you love what I do to you,” teased Jared.

“Jaybear!” Mike yelled, walking down the steps.

Jared looked up, stepping slightly away from Jensen. “Yeah?”

“You’re done for the day,” Mike said easily.

Both boys stopped and turned to look at the older man in confusion. “What?”

Walking over to them, Mike smiled warmly. “You guys have a week left before you have to go back to school. It’s your two month anniversary. Get out of here and do something fun.”

Jensen stood up and grinned, looking over at Jared. “Aww, Mike, you do care about me,” Jared said, putting a hand over his heart and fluttering his eyelashes.

“You? Please, you’re a pain in my ass. I like Jensen, and since he decided you’re the boy for him I have to be somewhat nice to you,” Mike sneered, before walking over to Jensen and pulling him into a hug. “I’m going to miss seeing your handsome face and your tight little ass everyday when you start school.”

“Are you trying to make Tom jealous?” asked Jensen, arms hanging at his side.

“Mmmm, yeah, he gets so hot when he’s jealous,” sighed Mike.

“Michael Owen Rosenbaum, you let that boy go RIGHT NOW! And you better get your ass upstairs. You and I have A LOT of things to discuss!” Tom yelled from the top of the stairs, glaring down at the older man.

“Yes, my hot little Superman is all pissed off now,” squealed Mike, pulling away and grinning at both boys. “Seriously, go, have fun.”

Watching Mike walk away, Jensen smiled happily. “He really is a sweet guy.”

“It’s Mike.”

“Still, sweet.”

“Mike.”

“Sweet.”

“He called me Sweet Tits.”

Grinning, Jensen glanced over at Jared. “Well, you do have some pretty fine tits, and I am certainly sweet on them.”

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, that’s why you were shoving your dick in my face when I’m trying to lift heavy ass weights, cause you hate me,” laughed Jensen.

“Well, what do you want to do today?” Jared asked, deciding that it was easier to change the subject.

“Hmmm, I don’t know. You think on it, I’m going to go and take a quick shower,” Jensen said over his shoulder, walking through the locker room door.

* * *

Walking into Jared’s room, Jensen looked around, smiling when he saw that it was a lot cleaner than the last time he’d been here. “You picked up?” asked Jensen.

Rolling his eyes, Jared complained, “My mom said that if I was going to have you over my room better stay clean because she wasn’t going to let me be an embarrassment to her by my room being dirty.”

Jensen grinned. Sherri had fallen completely in love with him. She would fuss over him whenever he was over at Jared’s house, always telling Jared that he better be treating Jensen right. At first Jensen had found it embarrassing, thinking about how it sounded like something he’d heard Danni’s dad say to her few boyfriends. Jared had explained that when he’d first told his mom about how he thought he might like a guy, but wasn’t sure if it was just because he wanted to have sex with him and not because he wanted a relationship. When Sherri told Jared to treat Jensen right she was telling him that he better not be just fooling around with Jensen, but better be willing to have a long-term relationship with him.

“So what are we gonna do?” Jensen asked, dropping down on the bed.

“Well,” hesitating, Jared scratched the back of his neck, “you kinda left all the stuff that you had bought with Danni and Sophia from the sex shop. So, I was thinking maybe we could watch one of the movies?”

Blinking slowly, Jensen tried to make sure he understood what Jared had just said. “You want us to watch a porno?”

Jared looked down at the floor and then up at Jensen. “Yeah, I do.”

“Okay.”

Grabbing one of the movies from under his bed, Jared quickly ripped open the plastic and popped the movie into his Playstation. Sitting down on the bed next to Jensen, he grabbed the controller and started the movie. Jensen shifted a little when the music started playing. When he’d bought the movies he’d figured it would only ever be him watching them. He’d never thought about Jared and him watching them together.

Jared’s breath hitched when the first scene began - a young, blond man on his knees with a young, brunette guy, kneeling behind him, licking his ass, and an older man, standing in front of him, shoving his cock down the blonde’s throat. Looking at Jensen from the corner of his eye, Jared smirked when he saw that Jensen’s cheeks were tinged pink and his mouth was hanging open. Soon, the brunette was thrusting his dick into the blonde’s ass, who moaned happily around the massive cock moving between his lips.

Unable to stop himself, Jensen reached down and palmed his cock through his pants. “Jen,” Jared says softly.

“What?”

“I wanna do something.”

Turning to look at Jared, Jensen looked at the television and then at Jared again. “What?”

Licking his lips, Jared blurted out, “I want to suck your cock while you watch the movie.”

“Fuck!”

Grinning, knowing that the curse was Jensen’s consent, Jared quickly unzipped Jensen’s pants and pulled out his hard dick. He leaned down and quickly wrapped his lips around the head, setting a fast pace. Jensen tugged lightly on Jared’s hair, forcing his eyes to stay open, but he was looking down at the other boy rather than at the movie. “Look at the movie, Jensen,” Jared growled, tugging on Jensen’s balls, and running his tongue up the vein on the underside of his boyfriend’s dick.

It was hard, but Jensen followed Jared’s order. Watching the movie through half-shut eyes, Jensen gasped when he saw the older man pull his dick out and slap the blonde twink in the face. The twink just smiled up at the older man, licking his lips, just before the dick was shoved back down his throat. “Fuck, Jared, want you,” groaned Jensen.

“I’m right here, Jen,” growled Jared, pulling away to look at him.

“Jared, I, I...” Jensen couldn't get the words he wanted to say out.

Jared leaned down again, loving how Jensen tasted, how much pre-come he leaked, and the amount of noise he made. Chuckling evilly inside his head, Jared put to use all the practice he’d been having with the dildo, and carefully deep-throated Jensen. “FUCK!” screamed Jensen, coming hard.

Swallowing, Jared moaned happily. He loved how much Jensen came, like they hadn’t been doing this every day since they’d started. Sliding up Jensen’s cock and pulling off with a pop, Jared smiled smugly at his boyfriend’s disheveled appearance. “Mmm, I just love how you taste.”

Gasping, Jensen broke into a huge smile, pulling Jared down into a deep kiss. “I had a dream the other night,” Jensen whispered when Jared broke the kiss.

“Was it a good one?”

Nodding his head, Jensen bit his lip, and looked down, letting his fingers run over Jared’s chest. “I dreamt that you took the new dildo I bought when Danni, Sophia, and I went back to the sex shop, and you used it on me. You took it and you shoved it up my ass, watching me as I just had to take it, then, you thrust it into me again, and again, and again.” Jensen thrust up against Jared every time he said ‘again’.

Jared interrupted Jensen by kissing him deeply, growling. He bit Jensen’s lower lip, pulling back. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah, I did.”

Rolling away, Jared stood up, double checking that the door was locked. “Jared?”

“Jensen, you have five seconds to get naked or I’m going to do it for you,” Jared hissed, fighting with the button of his jeans.

“What?”

“Fuck! Jensen, you can’t say things like that and then not expect me to want you naked!” yelled Jared, letting out a shout of triumph when he was finally able to get the button undone.

“Are, are you going to do what I dreamed?” gasped Jensen.

“Not today, but definitely some other time. No, I just want to get naked with you, feel you pressed close against me,” Jared said, calming down as he took in Jensen’s wide eyes.

“Oh, yes, fuck me harder you bastard, ram that dick into me,” the blonde twink yelled at the redhead that was fucking him on what appeared to be a desk.

Growling in frustration, Jared turned the TV off and then turned back to face Jensen who was sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with the sheets. For a moment, Jared felt embarrassed that he was completely naked while Jensen was still clothed. Then he saw the other boy looking at him with so much heat and want that Jared had to dig his nails into his palms to keep from walking over there and just pulling Jensen’s mouth onto his dick.

“I’m sorry if I seem like a cock tease. I just…” Jensen fumbled for words and then decided it was better to be honest. “I want you. I want you inside of me so bad it drives me crazy. Today when you were standing over me, I wasn’t thinking about sucking your cock, I was picturing you shoving into me, making me feel you. God, Jared I want you so bad, and I thought maybe if I just got you so worked up that you just took it would be easier for me. However, I realize that’s unfair to you, you’re a good guy and you would be worried that you either pressured me or raped me.”

“Jensen,” Jared started, but the other boy shook his head.

“Jared, I want to have sex with you. Now,” Jensen said standing up.

“What? But you? And the? Huh?” Jared stammered, confused how they went from Jensen being a cock tease to Jensen wanting to have sex with him.

“I want to have sex with you, right now. I’m ready,” Jensen said firmly.

Grinning and deciding to trust his boyfriend, Jared walked over and kissed Jensen deeply. “We’ll go slowly. If you want to stop at any point you just say so, seriously, Jensen, at any time.”

“Okay.”

Deciding that his boyfriend was going to over think the whole thing, Jared came up with a plan. He pulled Jensen’s shirt over his head, flicking a thumb across one nipple. As he started undoing Jensen’s jeans, Jared whispered, “I’m sorry I put on the porno. I want us to take our time Jensen; I really don’t want to rush this. It’s our first time together, Jen, this is a really big deal.”

“I like that,” Jensen sighed, tilting his head further to the side as Jared placed gentle kisses along his neck.

“Let’s just lay down on the bed, and we’ll see what happens. Okay?” Jared said pulling away, running his hands up and down Jensen’s arms.

“You first, I want to lie on top of you,” Jensen said with a grin, lips twitching.

Lying down on the bed, Jared put his hands behind his head, letting out a wolf whistle as Jensen pulled his shirt over his head. Rolling his eyes, Jensen pulled off his jeans and boxers and then crawled onto the bed. Smiling, Jared spread his legs and held out his arms so that Jensen could lie between them. Both boys sucked in deep breaths when they pressed against each other.

Running a hand down Jensen’s back, Jared let out a shaky breath when he brushed across Jensen’s ass. He hadn’t tried anything since that first night, mainly because he didn’t want Jensen to think that all Jared was concerned about was having sex with him. Jensen pulled back looking at Jared, arching an eyebrow. “You have a cute ass, its irresistible. There’s like a magnet there, just draws my hand to it,” Jared said with a cheeky grin.

Laughing, Jensen leaned down, kissing Jared. “Thanks for breaking the tension.”

“I’ll break your tension whenever you want me to, sexy beast,” Jared waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, God, that’s just so wrong!”

“You better stop laughing, it’s making my dick all happy and ready to say ‘’hello’ to yours,” warned Jared.

“Hmm,” Jensen hummed, thrusting down, gritting his teeth at the sensations.

“Jensen, fuck, so good!”

Deciding that he was sick of all the talking, Jensen kissed Jared deeply, before rolling both of them over. Looking down at him, confused, Jared opened his mouth to ask a question, but Jensen just shook his head and spread his legs wider. Biting his lips nervously, Jared stroked Jensen’s cock for a few strokes, before reaching down and spreading Jensen’s ass.

“I want to try something that I saw once,” Jared said in a rush before lying down and licking across Jensen’s hole.

Letting out a grunt, Jensen tried to thrust back, but Jared held him still, fluttering his tongue in his hole. Jared licked around the rim slowly before thrusting his tongue inside. Pulling back, he spit on the hole and then went back to licking and thrusting, trying to get Jensen wet enough to be able to slide in one finger before grabbing the lube.

Jensen could hardly breathe, let alone make any noise. He was so lost in what Jared was doing that he didn’t even realize that Jared had carefully inserted a finger inside until he felt Jared crook his finger, and then there was so much pleasure that he could only let out a small sob of joy. He never wanted this to end but at the same time, he wanted Jared inside of him.

Pulling away, Jared leaned over the side of the bed. Sitting back up, he held up the bottle of lube like a trophy, a proud grin on his face. Jensen just looked at him, eyes half-lidded and stroking his cock with his legs spread wide. Jared’s jaw fell open and he almost let go of the bottle before remembering what they were doing and clutching it tight.

Stretching out between Jensen’s legs, Jared looked up, silently asking a question. He really did want to make sure Jensen was okay with this before they went any further. He’d probably die from a massive case of blue balls if Jensen denied him, but he’d rather be denied than ever make Jensen do something he didn’t want or wasn't ready to do.

Smiling, Jensen pulled Jared up so that he could kiss him and look into his eyes when he said, “I’m ready Jared. I want you inside of me.”

Not saying anything, Jared kissed his way back down Jensen’s body and then sat back when he reached his dick. Though it would probably be easier if he got Jensen to relax by getting him to come, Jared really wanted them to come together when he was inside of Jensen. Snapping the cap open, Jared bit his lip, debating, before pushing on Jensen’s hips, getting him to bend further, opening him, and pouring a small amount of lube directly onto Jensen’s hole. “Cold!” gasped Jensen.

“Sorry,” Jared whispered.

Running two fingers around the rim, Jared hesitated before watching his boyfriend’s face as he slid them slowly inside. His forehead pinched at the slight feeling of fullness, with a hint of an ache starting to form. Thrusting his fingers in and out a few times, Jared started opening Jensen up more, spreading his fingers, scissoring them, carefully getting the hole to loosen.

Pulling his fingers out, Jared poured more lube onto his hands and then slid three into the other boy. This time Jensen let out a whimper, unconsciously trying to inch away from the more full sensation. “We have to be careful, Jensen. I don’t want to hurt you because I didn’t stretch you enough,” Jared said softly.

“I know. It just feels so different,” Jensen said, trying to will his body more relaxed.

“You want to know what I dreamt about the other night?” Jared asked.

“What?”

“The other night, I had a dream about you. Well, actually, I had two, but I’m only going to tell you about the one today,” rambled Jared, his fingers stretching Jensen further.

“You had a dream about me?” Jensen smiled, relaxing a little as Jared talked to him.

“Yeah, it was of you and me at the gym. You and I were in the shower together, you were behind me, Jen. God, what you were doing to me! You fucked me against the wall of the shower. Made it so that I could feel you for days,” whispered Jared as he slid in a fourth finger.

“Fuck, Jared, so fucking hot. How many fingers?” asked Jensen, looking at the ceiling, trying not to come as Jared fucked him.

“More than enough,” Jared decided, pulling his fingers out. He swore when he realized he forgot the condoms under the bed.

“Do you really need those?” Jensen asked.

Freezing, Jared turned his head to look at his boyfriend. “What?” he rasped.

“I want to feel you, not a condom,” Jensen whimpered.

Thinking of football stats, chemistry, and his history class, Jared was able to keep himself from ending this too quickly by coming at Jensen’s words. Grabbing a pillow, he slid it under Jensen’s hips and then moved himself into position. Looking down at Jensen’s glistening hole, Jared rubbed the head of his dick against it. “Jensen,” Jared said softly.

“Jared?” Jensen worried that suddenly he was going to change his mind.

“Jensen, I don’t want you to think what I’m about to say is just because of what we’re about to do, but I can’t do this and not say it,” rushed Jared, ignoring his boyfriend’s confused look. Taking a slow breath, Jared looked into Jensen's eyes. “I love you.” He pushed into him, biting his lip to keep from letting out a yell.

Eyes widening, Jensen grabbed Jared’s at Jared’s shoulder trying to grab him. He couldn’t get a grip on the slippery skin and his hand slid down the muscled chest, nails dragging and then digging in when Jared pushed in a little further. “Jared,” he whimpered, trying to fight the tears he could feel building up.

Worried that he was hurting Jensen, Jared stopped, breathing in deeply through his nose. The feeling was beyond anything he’d expected. Tight heat encompassed him, pulling him further inside. Closing his eyes, Jared couldn’t stop himself from giving another jerky thrust. “Oh,” breathed Jensen, eyes opening wide.

“Jen?”

“Yeah, Jare?”

“Jen do you want to stop?” It would definitely kill him to stop now, but he really did love Jensen. He’d been planning on telling him soon. He hadn’t meant to do it when he did, but he knew that he had to say it before taking Jensen and his virginity.

“No, Jare, you’re so big,” Jensen chuckled harshly.

“We’re stopping.” Jared started to pull out of the other boy.

Shaking his head, Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s hips and pulled him in deeper. When he felt Jared bottom out inside of him, Jensen hummed. Licking at the sweat pooling in the dip of Jensen’s throat, Jared reached down and started stroking Jensen. He’d gone soft as Jared had pushed inside of him, and Jared wanted him to at least enjoy part of this. He sucked a hickey over Jensen’s pulse point, growling as he pulled out an inch and then thrust back in.

“FUCK!” moaned Jensen. “Do that again!”

Grinning, Jared did it again, feeling how much easier it was to slide in and out of his boyfriend. Pulling back, he put his hands on Jensen’s thighs, and pushed the legs open further and started thrusting, small at first. When Jensen pushed back against him, Jared started pulling out a little further, teeth clenched tight as he started working towards a faster pace.

“Jared, fuck, god, Jare, me, fuck me, fuck me, Jared,” gasped Jensen as Jared started hitting his prostate with every other thrust.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer, Jared reached down again and started jerking Jensen off. “Come on, come on, baby. Want you to come. Want to see you shoot all over yourself while I’m inside of you. Need to feel you clench tight around me, need to see you lose it because of me.” Jared bit his lip when he heard Jensen groan his name.

Hearing what Jared wanted, Jensen couldn’t hold himself back anymore and came hard. It was amazing to feel Jared inside of him as he came. Opening his eyes, he saw Jared’s eyes widen and then slam shut as he came. He could even feel it as Jared came inside of him, it sent Jensen off again, a mini orgasm.

Collapsing down on top of Jensen, Jared’s breath hitched as he slid out of Jensen’s ass. “Oh, my god, Jensen,” he sighed, pressing loose, open mouthed kisses on any piece of skin he could reach.

Running a hand through Jared’s hair, Jensen smiled at him beatifically. “You were so incredible. Thank you, so much, for trusting me. Even when I probably seemed like a bipolar spazz, you trusted me to let you know if we were doing anything that I didn’t want to do. It was amazing and I’m glad it was with you.”

“I feel the same way, like I’ve never been closer to someone. Jensen, about what I said, before I, you know.” Jared looked down at Jensen’s chest, running a finger across it, before sliding down and scooping up some of Jensen’s come and sucking his finger into his mouth.

“Jared, I,” Jensen started.

Shaking his head, Jared kissed Jensen’s chest, right above his heart. “I meant it. I’ve meant that since you tried to kill me with your eyes over Red Bull.”

Biting his lip, Jensen sighed, “Jared.”

“You don’t have to say anything now, or really ever, and you don’t have to believe me right now, but I mean it. I love you, Jensen Ackles,” Jared announced in a firm voice.

“I love you, too,” Jensen said, ignoring the small voice in his head that said he was just setting himself up for disappointment.


	12. Chapter 12

“Jensen, it’ll be fine,” Danneel said, watching her friend curl further into himself with each step closer to the school.

“Danni, don’t fool yourself, we both know that once we reach that school everything that happened this summer is going to be forgotten,” sighed Jensen. He’d tried to not let his fears get the best of him over the last week, but ever since he and Jared had slept together, he’d felt like he was slowly suffocating. The return to school was the return to the real world, and as such, Jared went back to being one of the popular students, and Jensen was that loser who hung out with the hot chick.

Stopping, Danneel grabbed Jensen’s arm, making him stop as well. “Jensen, you and I both know that Jared isn’t an asshole. Besides, didn’t you tell me that he said he loves you?”

“Danni…”

“No, Jensen, Jared wouldn’t just say that because of sex. Trust me, when he came over to your house that first time it was a turning point. Yeah, he checked you out and gave you sex eyes before that, but after? Sophia and I used to watch you two and talk about how we wanted a guy to look at us like he looked at you. Trust Jared, Jensen, don’t let your own insecurities destroy what you have with him.” Danneel glared at him.

Taking in a deep breath, Jensen started walking again and looked at his friend. “You’re right. However, if he does ignore me, you’re never going to be able to make it so that I get over him.”

“I will too, and I will also be killing him. Jensen, please, for me, give love a chance. I mean, Chris and I, we’re not going to happen, and I still wish like hell we were, so please, for me, believe in Jared,” pleaded Danneel.

As they walked onto campus, Jensen felt his eyes raking over the scene. Nothing was different really, the cliques we’re still in their spots. There were the band geeks near the door, the drama kids huddled around a picnic table, and there under the large tree, were the jocks, with Jared front and center. “I can’t do this,” Jensen said as he turned to run away.

Suddenly someone was spinning him around and pressing his lips against his. He felt himself melting, like he did every time Jared kissed him. Moaning, Jensen deepened the kiss and then pulled away quickly, looking at Jared in shock. “Hey,” Jared said with a smile.

“Jared?” Jensen said, a smile slowly curving his lips.

He noticed the silence of the quad. Every single person was watching as Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen again. “Gotta let everyone know that you’re mine. Nobody gets to lay a hand on my hot, sexy boyfriend,” growled Jared.

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“Believe it, buttercup,” Jared teased, leaning down for another kiss.

Smiling to herself, Danneel reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a crinkled sheet of paper. At the top it said, “Operation Beefcake: How One Jensen Ackles Will Get One Jared Padalecki”. At the bottom of a sheet filled with her and Jensen’s sloppy writing was one last point on the list, the box left empty: “Jensen Ackles gets Jared Padalecki to be his boyfriend and they live in sexy bliss (or at least until Jensen strangles Danneel for writing this bullshit)". Danneel checked the box with a flourish. Mission accomplished.

**THE END**


End file.
